I'm Your Man
by ohsokookykatie
Summary: When Kurt Hummel becomes an orphan, he meets Blaine Anderson. But when he finds out Blaine is a Christian, he's not so sure he wants to deal with it. Will Kurt find out that Blaine's not the only one who can have a little faith, happiness and hope?
1. Chapter 1

_Well welcome and I am so happy you're here and have taken time to read through my little project here. With this story, I'm not sure how long it'll be, probably not too long, and where it'll go but I hope to wrap the whole thing up this weekend before returning back to school and such next week. _

_So here's the deal~I am a follower of God and proud of it. I'm speaking through Blaine with his relationship with God, because that what mine looks and feels like to me. I am a LGBTQ (and anything else I've forgotten, I'm sorry if I have) supporter and proud of it. I believe that God make us to be exactly who we are and that we should embrace it. I believe we should all love who we love and have our own 'happy endings'-as cliche as that sounds, it's what I think we all deserve, right?_

_Plus, if you don't believe me yet, this fall will be the 4th year that my church group participates in the Los Angeles AIDS Walk._

_So not that we've gotten that out of the way, enjoy._

* * *

Kurt Hummel was on the verge of a panic attack, or something close to that, one evening while he was at his favorite ice cream shop, Quinn's Ice Cream & Sweets. He had just about been through hell and back today and everything around him was either freaking him out, giving him a headache, or was just down right annoying to him.

"Hello, excuse me, mister? Do you know what you'd like to order?" A soft, friendly and gentle voice abruptly knocked Kurt out of his thoughts as a very, no extremely handsome young man in the shop's uniform looked into his eyes.

He was clad in clean, black and white converse high tops, light baby blue pants that stopped where the converse began, a pair of light blue suspenders mostly hidden behind a white apron, a brighter, blue bowtie rested atop a clean, crisp white shirt was neatly tucked into the pants, and to top it all off, a white 50s style ice cream parlor hat rested on top of his dark, curly, mesmerizing hair.

"Mister…? Can I get you anything?" he repeated, Kurt looked up quickly again and wasn't sure what to say. This ice cream shop wasn't a place where he would come regularly and order some ridiculously high calorie treat and mingle with others. He would sit against the benched wall and observe-not in a creepy way of course-but just taking in the excited toddlers and the cute elderly and anyone else in between. He would sit and remember the fond memories he had with his parents here-no matter what age he was. He didn't quite care for the double chocolate ice cream, the chalk board that was always being drawn on by just about everyone who walked into the sop and erased after every work day at closing.

His mom would bring him here if he was ever having a bad day-they would sit, eat and chat his worries away. When he was upset, he would order the red velvet cupcake with gummy worms. When he was really sad, still maybe crying, he would order the double-double Snickers cupcake and split it with his mom. Sometimes he would come here with his dad and they would get a large bag of their favorite candies and eat it together.

But that was now no more because Kurt's parents were both instantly killed in a car accident today. And Kurt was completely alone.

"Hello?" The man behind the counter asked again in a more stern voice, getting a little annoyed that Kurt wouldn't answer his simple question and spacing out after every time he asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um, would it be alright if I just sit in here for a while?" Kurt choked out in a weak voice as he eyed the boy behind the counter's nametag that read _Blaine_ in cute cursive writing. "Blaine."

"Well I get off of my shift in a few minutes, so I don't see why not. But when the next guy comes to take his shift, well, he'll probably ask you to leave, sir." Blaine said, setting down his ice cream scooper for Kurt won't be ordering anything this evening. He sat on the white bench, built into the wall, across the way from where Blaine stood. Kurt pulled his knees to his face, played with the dainty, simple, silver band that hugged his right ring finger tightly, and sat there silently.

There oddly weren't many people in the quaint shop. It was dinnertime and the sun was setting. Two young women walked in giggling and holding hands, walked into the shop, immediately pointing at the colorful treats on display and were out of the shop within five minutes with a small bag in hand.

Kurt wanted something like that so badly. He wanted someone to hold his hand in public, buy things for each other, comfort him when he was upset, and vice versa of course. He wanted to be cared for because so many people have passed in and out of Kurt's life, only leaving damage behind. Kurt needed someone to love him for his true self and not care about anything else but making him feel good about himself and everything in the world. He yearned to be adored for and feel wanted and worthy of anything. Anything at all. But this wasn't a reality because firstly, Kurt was gay, and secondly, no one even bothered with Kurt, he was alone and no one even bothered giving him a try.

Kurt noticed the murals on the walls above and around him. He remembered looking at those same murals when he was in kindergarten and last Thursday. They never seemed to change. The murals consisted of a famous building, bridge, or landmark in famous cities around the world. San Francisco and the Golden Gate Bridge, London and Big Ben, Pisa and The Leaning Tower of Pisa, ect.

Blaine untied his apron after serving a few more customers, took off his hat and placed them under the counter. Another man stepped in and took his place; he had an Irish accent that made Kurt smile just a little. 'Why am I stuck with this dumb American accent when everyone else sounds so much cooler?' He thought to himself.

"Ok, well thank you for letting me stay and mope. It's just been…" Kurt trailed off as Blaine sat in a chair next to him, thinking back to another memory when he and his mother would come here after his best friend moved away almost nine years ago.

"One of those days that keeps getting worse and worse and you just want to crawl under a rock and hide forever. I know those days all too well, believe me." Blaine said with a sad look in his eyes.

"Absolutely."

"You know, I've seen you around here often, what's your name?" Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes and Kurt had never seen more beautiful eyes before. His eyes were green, no! Brown, no! Gold? Were those eyes actually gold? Holy cow, these eyes were like perfectly cut gemstones, polished, bright, and breathtakingly pretty.

"Kurt Hummel, senior at McKinely. And you're Blaine-something-or–other, the ice cream man."

"Anderson, I just graduated from Dalton Academy last year." Blaine chuckled a little and reached his hand out to Kurt and shook it, officially meeting each other.

"Oh, a rich, Dalton boy, I see. Shouldn't you be studying it up at Yale or Harvard? Preparing for the CEO job at AT&T or Costco something?"

Blaine laughed, "Well I obviously work here, I also work at the music store down the street and I mow lawns and babysit every so often for neighbors, when needed. I go to the university about three miles from here." Kurt nodded, not wanting to go in depth with his own life story.

"Hey, because you've had a horrible day, would you want to get coffee with me right now, my treat?" Blaine winked at Kurt and pulled out his wallet, checking to see if he had enough for the two of them, not knowing what Kurt's drink would cost.

"Well, I don't know…" Kurt trailed off, wondering if he should go have coffee with some ice cream man.

"Come on, what's wrong? Did your boyfriend break up with you or something?"

"How did you-"

"Maybe I could be your next one then, if you're single that is."

"Yes, I am, actually." Kurt was a little suspicious when Blaine smiled a little. "And give me one reason why I should go get coffee with you. You could kidnap me and force me to bomb the White House or something."

"Oh, National Treasure fan, are we?"

"Maybe…"

"I am too, don't worry." Blaine said with a small chuckle that made Kurt feel a small twinge of hope inside of him. "Well you'll just have to trust me on this, then." Blaine stood up from his chair and offered his hand to help Kurt up from the bench he was seated. Kurt felt like he was watching Aladdin where Aladdin was repeatedly asking Jasmine if she trusted him; which of course she would, that kid had a monkey for a friend, a magic lamp that held a genie, and a magic carpet for crying out loud! With a little hesitation, Kurt took it and left his sad memories of that shop behind, at least for the time being.

They walked a block down or so down and around the corner to The Lima Bean. They ordered their coffee drinks and settled down in a cozy little booth, far from other people and their annoying conversations.

Kurt wasn't sure about this whole thing. Although he had never seen this man before in his life, somehow he knew him, which was so mysterious to Kurt, no one seemed to remember him, and he was always forgotten, all his life. He had never really been a social butterfly like this Blaine kid seems to be, either that or acutely flirtatious. Kurt wasn't that great at opening up to people, especially strangers, but then again, who was?

But here he was, sitting in a cozy, quiet coffee shop, with this gorgeous stranger across from him, looking into his eyes with curiosity, looking for any sign of something to start a conversation about or try to figure out what was going on with him. 'What do you want from me?' Kurt thought to himself while he dropped their brief gaze and took another sip of his coffee.

Kurt needed to know why Blaine even bothered with him because the curiosity was killing him. "What do you want from me, Blaine Anderson?" Kurt pulled his knees up to his chest again, resting his shins against the table's edge.

"Oh, uh-you just, you look like a sad, lost kitten and I can't help but want to help you."

"But why bother with me?" He stated blankly, playing with the ring on his finger absentmindedly.

"I don't even know, Kurt. I just want to make sure you're ok before I leave you."

"Why?"

"There's something about you that makes me want to get to know you, learn about you and help you with, well, whatever's going on in your life that is making you so sad. And I hate to see someone so lovely look so sad and broken. That's what breaks my heart."

Wow. Kurt had never heard anything like that come from anyone in his entire life. "What? Blaine, why are you even wasting your time with me? I'm sure I'm the last person you want to deal with right now."

"Kurt, stop, please. I'm here with you right now because, well, it's what I've been taught in church and what God is telling me to do-to care for and reach out to others who are in need of help. Whether it be hold a door open, buy some coffee, make them smile or feel happy or comfort and talk them through their troubles."

"What?" Kurt said loudly without thinking. "I thought you said you were-"

"Gay? Yes, I am, and proud of it because I believe that that is just how God made me. I bet your next question is 'how can I be gay and also go to church and love God'." Kurt nodded. "Well, firstly, I believe in Him. That Jesus is his son, he came to this planet to die for our sins, and if we believe in him, we will go to heaven, have eternal life, and that everything in the Bible is true. If you don't-that's ok, I understand. But I surround myself with people that respect me and support me in my faith, school, ect. I believe God made us exactly how we're supposed to be and that He loves us, and everyone on this planet, whether they know him or not."

Kurt was completely flabbergasted and shocked by everything that had come out of Blaine's mouth. How was he supposed to take this in? Kurt had never met anyone who was gay and went to church. Who does that? Well, apparently this kid does. But that just doesn't make sense, right?

"But aren't Christians insane hypocrites or something? And wait a minute, doesn't God hate gays or something?" Kurt asked after a moment or so of silence.

"We're not supposed to be. Sadly, there are hypocrites, I guess there are in every church or whatever, but I try not to be. I take the teaching we have and work them into every day by praying, talking to God, reaching out to others, such as yourself. And, there is nothing said in the bible about gays, negative or positive."

"So you're only bothering with me just to please some God?" Kurt was starting to gain that empty feeling in his stomach that had been there since this morning when he woke up to becoming an orphan. Emptiness. Abandonment. Loneliness.

"No! I only started talking with you because I wanted to help you. I still don't even know what's wrong, but I want to let you know, even though we're still strangers, I guess, that whatever you're going through, I want to help. And if you don't want me around, just say the word, I'll leave you alone."

"Well, I certainly didn't expect this today."

"I'm sorry. I must be coming off as pushy and arrogant, right?" Blaine looked at the ring on Kurt's finger and paused, wondering what if it meant anything to Kurt. "Be honest."

"I don't know. I tried the whole church thing before, and it's just not me, not who I am. I'm glad you've clearly seemed to like it, but it's not me, sorry." Kurt took the last sip of his coffee and set the empty cup aside, looking down at his hands.

"Ok, that's fine. But if you're willing to give it just one more shot, I go to a great church and we'd be so excited to have you. I can get you a bible, we have all kinds of services throughout the week, Wednesday nights, Saturday nights, Sunday mornings." Blaine kept going on and on and it all blurred over Kurt. He was suddenly very overwhelmed by all the information Blaine was bombarding him with. Did he ever pause and take a breath? He just kept talking and talking and Kurt could barely catch any full sentences that were rapidly flying from Blaine's mouth.

What would Kurt's parents think of this situation? His dad would probably say something along the lines of 'What did I tell you about talking to strangers?' 'You don't even know this boy!' 'Don't take anything from him, don't go anywhere with him, don't let him buy you anything!' Kurt looked around the coffee shop and the lukewarm drink in his hand, starting to panic a little inside again. Were they really talking to him? Was this all his imagination?

His mom's voice suddenly popped into his head too 'Kurt? Kurt? Who is this boy?' 'I think going to church with him would be a great idea.' 'You never know what you'll learn there.' 'Find some friends, we aren't your whole lives anymore.' That last sentence echoed through Kurt's mind with the others at an insanely high volume, his emotions were running high from everything that had happened today, and Kurt ready to explode.

"I can introduce you to my friends, the main pastor, everyone. I can even help set you up to volunteer with the pre-schoolers there. Oh, Kurt, I can't wait to take you th-"

"Stop!" Kurt yelled out, causing the entire coffee shop to stare at the two men seated at a booth in the back of the room, but Kurt' didn't care, especially not today. "Stop, please for heavens sake, stop." Kurt said in a much more hushed tone, almost a whisper.

"I'm sorry, I-I-"

"Do you even want to know what I've been through today, Blaine? My parents were killed by a drunk driver last night and never made it home. I'm an orphan now, no siblings, no relatives that want to take me in, nobody. Even if I did, I highly doubt anyone would want to take care of me. Then, I run into you and all I get is a stranger lecturing me about pushing me to go to some church, worship some guy that doesn't even exist, and all you care about is that 'I should go. Not all of us Christians are hypocrites, especially me.' Newsflash-you're too selfish to even let me talk. Isn't that why we're here, you wanted to help me? Well if you let me talk for five seconds, maybe that's what would be happening right now. This is why I knew you didn't want to bother with me; you're more like some twisted, religious salesman. Sorry Blaine, thanks for the coffee and all, but I sure as hell don't need this today, from you of all people." Kurt stormed out of the coffee shop leaving behind a shocked Blaine.

Blaine feet somehow seemed stuck and he really should have run after Kurt and apologize, but he didn't. He remained seated, looking out the door as he disappeared. 'Way to go, idiot.' Blaine thought to himself, turning his head back to his cup, taking another sip. His eyes traveled across the table where Kurt sat a minute ago and found a small, silver ring on the table. 'Oh no, Kurt's ring!' Blaine thought as he picked up the ring and ran to the door of the shop. "Kurt! Kurt!" No answer. Blaine looked around the small parking lot and didn't see him. He ran back to Quinn's and Kurt wasn't there either. 'Oh well, have a nice life, kid.' Blaine thought as he dug his car keys out from his pocket and drove him to his apartment.

"God," Blaine began praying as he drove. He did this often whenever he needed to. He would turn the radio down and freely and openly speak his mind and talk to God. It brought him peace, comfort and he knew that He was listening to Blaine's every word. "Please be with Kurt Hummel. Bring his peace, comfort, and strength during this rough patch of his. Help him to find supporting people that will get him through this. If you bring us together again, help me to speak your word and guide him to you if that is what you want me to do. Hopefully I can at least get this ring back to him. Thank you for opening my eyes and reminding me that others have it so much worse that I do. Amen."


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt ran home crying. He was so upset and he didn't even know why everything that Blaine said set him off and made him so emotional. Everything was so incredibly overwhelming and he was let down and disappointed once again-really no surprise. He didn't want to deal with this cold, cruel world anymore. All he wanted to do was crawl under a rock and never see the light of day again.

It started raining while he was running and that scared him deeply. He didn't even want to be out here anymore, let alone in the rain. After carefully maneuvering every turn, crosswalk and annoying driver on the road, he finally pulled up to his apartment building. When he got to his apartment, he immediately stopped crying. He stood behind his front door, trying to slow his breathing. He didn't realize he was panting as hard as he was until he was hit with his mother's perfume and the silent apartment that was now only occupying one person. That's when it hit him-this was home now. And although nothing to the actual physical building had changed, it had changed Kurt. Home-it didn't fit right, at least, it didn't anymore.

Silence would have to be his new normal. The only noises coming from this place were noises from the kitchen appliances, toilets flushing, tubs draining, water running, nail biting, food wrappers, papers in magazines flipping, few footsteps, and soft crying throughout the day and night. How would he even pay the bills for this place? For food and who knows what else? He didn't own a car but his parents owned one and that was the one that was completely destroyed last night with his parents still in it. How in the world was he supposed to stick it out completely alone?

'What am I going to do with this place? I can't just sit and let everything in here rot.' Kurt scanned the living room in front of him. Aquamarine and lime colored walls encircled the small room and seemed more dull due to the little sunlight that the sun was providing through the dark rain clouds and Kurt's mood and imagination weren't helping one bit. There was a small, tan colored love seat pushed against the wall facing a small, partially broken television set. There was a soft, cozy matching chair next to the little couch that were both very warn and used-but that's what made it feel like home to Kurt. The room was scattered with magazines, newspapers, empty and partially empty water bottles, stay socks, and an assortment of mish-mashed remotes were set on the center coffee table with coasters and pencils.

A glass wall that was on the opposite wall of the front door where Kurt stood, motionless, lead to a balcony that was two stories off of the ground. The view was magnificent, especially at night because it overlooked the entire city of Lima, Ohio. This apartment building was up on a hill and Kurt had always loved it, for as far back as he could remember.

'Well, there's always yard sales and craigslist.' He thought as he saw his dad's old briefcase, his mom's purse and soft, yellow leather gloves perched on the shoe cubby near the door.

Kurt went to his room, carelessly look off his shoes, laid down on his bed and carelessly pulled the blankets up to his face and cried for hours into the night. He let his mind wonder. Thinking of his childhood with his parents up until his last moments with them yesterday.

He remembered the last time he had gone to church, thinking of Blaine. He was with his parents and it was Christmas time. He was roughly 8 or so years old. He sat in between his mom and dad as they sat amongst many other families with kids of all ages, old and young couples, and teenagers as well. Kurt was usually in the Sunday School with kindergarten to fifth graders but not today because it was Christmas Eve! They would sing songs, do crafts, and play with the thirty year old toys that were always there. But no matter what crafts they did or what toys Kurt got-he was always by himself.

He tried making friends, but no one talked to him. This didn't stop at church when he was little, it carried all through elementary school, junior high, and now-his senior year at McKinely. It was supposed to be fun, memorable, and amazing, but so far, it was the opposite.

He never really knew why his family left that church, probably because when Kurt was discovering he was gay, and 'traditional' people didn't approve. And his parents weren't completely committed to the church or religion either. They went on Christmas Eve and maybe Easter, but once Kurt turned 8, they just stopped going altogether and he didn't really care.

'And why in the world does Blaine want me to go back there?' Kurt thought to himself over and over through tears and sniffles. His pillow had been soaked with salt water and snot for hours now but he didn't care, he was to upset and depressed to even function properly. 'What does he want with me?' 'Should I talk to him again? Apologize?' 'Go to the shop and see him again? Maybe apologize there?' He thought as he finally drifted off to sleep.

It wasn't for long, however. Night after night Kurt had the same, continuous nightmares of watching Blaine drive a car and smash into another-the car that he parents were in when they were killed. Next, his parents' bodies were carried out, covered in white cloth and taken away. Blaine would look out his window and drive away, not caring who he had hurt and what exactly he had done.

Kurt would wake up after the same dream screaming and shrieking. Then he would cry because part of that dream is real-his parents are really dead and never coming back again, ever.

* * *

"Blaine! Hello!" A slightly irritated voice interrupted Blaine's thoughts of Kurt, the ring that he left behind, and everything that happened last week.

"I'm sorry Quinn, what was that?" Blaine was leaning back up against the front counter after serving a young man who reminded him so much of Kurt. He really thought it was Kurt at first, but alas, it wasn't.

Quinn took a deep breath, trying her best not to get frustrated and explode in Blaine's face. "Please frost these cupcakes with the new chunky monkey frosting and tomorrow, Rory will come in and do the rest of the decorating. Also, cut up these Snickers and Reeses' in half, I believe there is twenty of each, and Rory will use them tomorrow as well."

"Right on it, I'm sorry for spacing out on you, I've got a lot on my mind." Blaine dropped her gaze, feeling a little ashamed, thinking 'another thing to add to the list of things I've done wrong recently.'

"It's ok Blaine, I understand, just try to be more alert when you're here since we're so short on staff already." Quinn lightly patted Blaine's shoulder, turned and headed towards the kitchen to whip up another batch of red velvet cupcakes for Valentine's Day, which was next week.

"You've got it boss." Blaine called after her as the curtain settled behind her.

Blaine's mind had been everywhere since last week when Kurt Hummel stepped into his life, and may have vanished as quickly as he entered it. That whole almost 'date' kept replaying in his mind. The way he stood there in front of him in this very shop with the most broken, painful look on his face. The way he played with that ring that was new resting in Blaine's pants pocket, just in case Kurt happened to walk into the shop at any moment. The way he pulled his legs against his chest, almost trying to contain himself, his emotions so he wouldn't sell too much of himself away to anyone, the way he was completely hurt and broken only hours before they met. When Kurt got upset in that coffee shop and how dumb Blaine looked in front of everyone, too stupid to keep his own mouth shut once he got on his church rant.

'God' Blaine thought to himself as he closed his eyes, tilted his head up a little, knowing the big man upstairs was listening 'I know I really screwed up with Kurt, and I'm sorry, but just give me one more chance with him, at least to clear things up. Help him with everything that is worrying him and help him find hope, happiness, and comfort nonetheless, in this hard time. I love you, God, amen.' And with that Blaine looked to the trays of plain cupcakes and the still wrapped Snickers and Reeses' candy packages that were waiting for him on the counter.

As he worked, the shop was mostly silent except for the annoying radio station that was quietly playing. It was almost closing time and so far, there hadn't been a customer since 5:30 and he wished someone would come in and buy something because he needed to get Kurt and everything with him off of his mind, the sooner the better.

* * *

'Should I go visit him?' Kurt thought as he flopped onto the living room sofa after another boring, familiar day at school. He scanned through last month's Vogue and the Wanted ads in the newspaper because he really needed a job and to try to get his mind off of Blaine. 'No, he won't listen to me and I don't need a sales pitch as to why I should go to church and get into all of that Jesus stuff.' Kurt set down his magazine and noticed that he wasn't wearing the silver band on his finger.

"Oh shit! No!" Kurt yelled. It was the first thing he said since yelling at Blaine last week. He immediately started tearing apart the still apartment. He looked under the sofa, picking up the cushions, flipping everything in his room upside down. Looking in the trash, dirty clothes hamper, dishwasher, kitchen sink and cabinets, his pockets-which he always forgot about-and looked through every nook and cranny in his car.

He looked for hours and hours and finally gave up, for the day at least. He dragged himself to his room and cried for the rest of the day. He lost the ring. He lost that freaking ring and it was gone forever.

'What more could go wrong?' He thought as he somehow drifted off as the sun began to rise over the city.

* * *

"Hello Blaine, how are you doing?" Blaine walked into one of the buildings of his church later that night for collage group and ran into one of his very good friends, Mercedes.

"Hi Mercedes." Blaine said with a sigh, giving her a hug. She pulled back after a moment and gave him a confused look. He thought of using the casual 'I'm just tired' or 'School and work, same old same old' excuse but Mercedes knew him much better than that. That and she's slapped him straight across the face when he's previously used those 'cop outs' to answer her question of how he is _really_ doing.

"Blaine, what's wrong? I know you and when you sigh like that, something is insanely wrong. Come on, let's sit over here." She took his hand and walked over to a small couch that was against a bright light blue wall. "Now spill, I'm listening." She said as they settled into the cozy couch.

"Uh, well I met someone last week at work. Kurt Hummel. You know I started working at Quinn's last month, right?" She nodded and he realized he had already told her because Quinn went to church will both of them and he promised Mercedes a large M&M cookie every Tuesday. "Well anyways, this guy walked into the shop and I immediately knew something was up with him. He was spacing out on me when I tried talking to him and he just wanted to sit and sulk in the shop on the bench along the wall. He looked so broken and lost, like a little kitten and something inside of me wanted to talk to him, find out what was wrong with him and what he was so upset about. What was looking like it was destroying him from the inside out."

"So I told him he could sit there in the shop until my shift was over and when it was he'd probably have to leave and then I could talk to him. He was very quiet and kept playing with this ring he had on his finger. I talked to him and we got coffee. I somehow started talking about church and God and I totally screwed things up. Once I started talking, I couldn't stop and he got upset with me because I was being way too pushy with the whole 'church' thing, never letting him talk and he doesn't go to church. He stormed out into the rain and left. He left his ring on the table, I ran after him but it was too late. I never even knew what he was upset about; what was eating him up inside, tearing him apart, and I surely didn't help any of that."

"Oh Blaine, I'm sorry. First off, I'm glad you had the _courage_ to talk to this stranger, spent money on him and gave him your time, sounds like people don't do that for him. Secondly, that's great that you brought God into the conversation, but next time, take it in little chunks. Especially if they aren't a churchgoer. And that that's ok, but we need to gently nudge them into it, not shove it all in their face, right?"

"Right. You always know what to say, Mercedes, thank you." Blaine held his arms to her and gave her a big bear hug.

"You're welcome. Now have you seen this boy since that day?"

"No, I've been praying I'll get a second chance with him and at least apologize. I still have the ring too and I want to return it to him." Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out the small, dainty silver band with a little clear stone placed on it. There was a faint engraving inside the band. _'B+E-until death do us part'_.

Mercedes took the ring from Blaine's hands and examined it carefully, holding it up to the light. "Blaine, this looks like a promise ring or a wedding band. Have you had a good look at this yet?" She handed the ring back to him.

"Not this close, not until now. Geez, it must have been his mom's or something."

"Yeah, and you said you never knew what was wrong with him, right?"

"Right."

"Well if you do happen to run into him again, return it and maybe he'll say. But don't get too nosey, ok?"

"Ok, thanks again Mercedes."

"Blaine! Mercedes!" A girl with long, straight black and blue hair ran up to them and seated herself on a comfy chair across from their couch.

"Hi Tina." Blaine and Mercedes said in unison.

"What's up, you ok there, Blaine?" She gave him that same curious, suspicious look Mercedes gave him a few moments ago.

"Blaine met some really really sad kid at work, he took him for coffee and wouldn't shut up about church for two seconds and the kid got mad at him and walked out. He left behind this ring and Blaine's sad because he ruined the kid's day even more." Mercedes said for him, giving the summarized version of the story to Tina.

"Thanks." Blaine said.

"What did you do to the poor kid?" Tina half laughed, not on purpose, just a nervous habit she always had.

"I don't know what came over me, I just wouldn't stop talking about this place and I screwed up big time after he said he didn't go to church." Blaine looked down at his shoes, hating himself for the whole thing. "He yelled at me in front of the coffee shop. I'm such a hypocrite."

"No you're not." Mercedes and Tina said in unison.

"Blaine, we all screw up and say crappy things, it's ok. Don't let this one slip up get you down." Artie Abrams wheeled his wheelchair next in between Blaine and Tina.

"Artie, did you hear everything?" Blaine asked looking back up at his friend next to him.

"Yes, I-"

"Way to go Mr. I-Don't-Eavesdrop-on-everything." Sam Evens said as he rounded the corner and sat on the ground between Artie and Tina.

"Well look who's talking." Quinn Fabray said as she joined everyone in the chair next to Tina.

"Alright, who else is listening in on this, anyone?" Blaine asked loudly, hoping no one else was listening in on everything he was saying.

"Sorry Blaine, we didn't want to interrupt and then these kids over here ruined it and joined you." Sam pointed to Artie and Tina who were on either side of him.

"Hey, this is partially your fault too, you know." Artie looked at Sam and smiled down at him as Sam leaned up and kissed his lips briefly, reaching for Artie's hand after and didn't let go. Sam and Artie started dating last summer and even though it was a surprise for everyone, everyone was totally fine with it. Another reason Blaine loved his church and the people that made it a church so much. They have all accepted each other for who they are and not what they wear, what music they listen to, and what they look like.

That's why Blaine wanted Kurt to at least give this church a try. He will be accepted, prayed over, and loved-something that looks like it hasn't happened to Kurt in a while, or at least that's what Blaine was assuming based on the lostness that was portrayed by Kurt's facial expressions and quietness.

"Hey guys," Blaine said shyly, not meeting anyone's eyes. "Since we all know what's going on now with this guy I met, could you guys pray for him for him?"

"Absolutely." Quinn replied without hesitation.

"Sure Blaine." Tina chimed in.

"Of course." Mercedes said, rubbing Blaine's small back. Mercedes was Blaine's mentor and almost like a mother to him. Except Blaine already had a mother and Mercedes was only a year older than him.

"Thank you very much guys, I appreciate it. I'll let you know if anything happens and all that jazz."

"Group hug!" Artie yelled out, releasing Sam's hand as he flung his arms into the air above him and everyone moved over to Blaine, reassuring him that he had a huge support system that he could count on here.

* * *

Blaine arrived to work a few days later at noon after going to his morning government class and grabbing a quick bite to eat at his favorite sandwich shop down the street. He noticed Rory hadn't decorated the cupcakes that he left out for him last night and Blaine quickly picked up the frosting bag from the fridge and began icing each cupcake with delicate, practiced strokes, trying to get every detail just right.

A few hours or so passed and making roughly $100, Blaine was in a much better mood. He smiled at every customer, whether they bought something or not, made quite a few tips and officially perfected his talents with covering cupcakes with syrup-he always made a complete mess and thought he wasn't made for dealing with the sticky concoction-but today, that all changed and he couldn't be happier-or so he thought.

"Blaine? I have an announcement." Quinn said at closing tias he was finished cleaning the front counter and straightening up all of the candy jars on the floor to ceiling shelves behind the counter.

"Yes, what is it?" Blaine asked, climbing down the small latter and facing her, giving her his attention-hey, it wasn't his fault that he was on the shorter side.

"We have a new employee joining us tomorrow morning. He's a newbie so be patient with him, help him start off with little things and build up. I just hired him this afternoon, so we'll see how it all goes tomorrow."

"Great, I'm glad I'll get a partner in crime." Blaine said as he folded the miniature latter and placed it in between two cabinets behind him.

"Do you want to meet him, he's in the kitchen?"

"Sure, why not?" Blaine took off his apron and hat and hung them up for the day, following Quinn into the kitchen.

"Kurt?" Blaine exclaimed in shock as he saw a slender figure turn around at the sound of footsteps that belonged to Quinn and Blaine when they entered the kitchen.

* * *

_So for the record, I did not create Sartie (Sam+Artie), but think about it, everyone who Artie's dated/had a thing for has left him...Tina, Brittany, Sugar. So why not, he deserves happiness like all of us, right?_

Thanks for reading, more to come soon : )


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Blaine." Kurt said as he tied his new apron around his waist.

Quinn then realized that this must be _the_ Kurt. _The_ Kurt that Blaine was talking about the other day at church. Of course she didn't say anything because Kurt might get worried or freak out because Blaine talked about him with a couple friends and Quinn knows what's happened between them. So she kept her mouth shut, not wanting to make her new employee uncomfortable and start everything off on the wrong foot; plus that would be wrong to expose Blaine like that and she didn't want to cause drama night now because-oh, there was a customer.

The trio walked back into the front of the store when they heard the bell above the door chime that a customer had arrived.

"Welcome to Quinn's." Quinn and Blaine said in unison as Quinn stepped back into the kitchen to check inventory and she prayed that Kurt would have a great first day, Blaine wouldn't word-vomit to Kurt again about anything, and that things would work out.

"Hi." The customer responded nervously, focusing on all of the sweets in front of her, a little confused and possibly overwhelmed.

"That's the first thing you'll need to learn." Blaine whispered to Kurt. "Welcome to Quinn's' when a customer walks in is a must."

"Ok." Kurt meekly whispered.

"Just smile, be polite, and watch what I do for today." Blaine replied turning back to the customer, quickly turning his dapper charm on her.

Kurt watched Blaine. How he knew every kind of cupcake, brownie, chocolate covered marshmallow something, candy, ice cream, and every cookie that were in this quaint, little shop. He effortlessly eased around the small space behind the counter; climbing up the small latter to retrieve candy of the customer's choice from the very tall shelves on the back wall, selecting delicate and colorful cupcakes off of the equally colorful trays that they sat on, and weighing everything to figure out the customer's total for everything they were about to purchase.

Kurt also noticed throughout their shift that Blaine would often reach into his pocket for no reason. Just checking to see if something was there, Kurt figured. It seemed a little off to him, but then again, everything in his life was a little off.

Blaine gave Kurt as many smiles as he could, whenever their eyes met for a brief moment, but Kurt just looked away.

'Am I still mad at him?' Kurt thought when there was no one in the shop, mid-afternoon.

'Is he still mad at me?' Blaine whispered out loud without thinking. After he realized what he said, he looked to Kurt, hoping he didn't hear it. He did.

"Honestly Blaine, I don't know."

"Do you want to talk after our shift?"

"Welcome to Quinn's." Kurt exclaimed as cheerfully as he could when he spotted two customers enter the shop.

Kurt and Blaine served the tall, fairly thin man with a mohawk who was attached at the hip to a very curvy women with glasses.

"Whatcha got for us, boys?" Mohawk man said, setting both of the workers off guard.

"Well our turtle clusters are buy four get three free. Also our chunky monkey cupcakes are $2 each-nice and fresh." Blaine smoothly explained deal after deal, pointing to everything with such ease and class. Kurt was nearly mesmerized by it all-_nearly_.

The couple waited for Blaine to add their total together. "Even if they all suck." She said.

"Even if they all suck." He repeated and they shared a brief kiss. Kurt cringed. Not in disgust of this couple's choice of PDA, well that was annoying too, as usual, but he wanted something like that so badly, but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Blaine walked up to the front door, locked it, turned the OPEN sign to CLOSED, and turning off most of the lights. Luckily Quinn left the kitchen lights on. Which calmed Kurt a little because he was a kind of afraid of the dark and he started to panic.

"So, do you want to-whoa, you alright there?" Blaine asked as he turned around back to Kurt and started to untie his apron behind his back.

"Yeah, I-I'm fine, just a little uh, well I-I wasn't expecting you to t-turn off the lights so q-quickly." He stammered.

"Oh, sorry, I just, uh-habit. Working mostly alone, didn't think to ask or warn you. Wait, are you afraid of the dark?" Blaine raised one of his perfectly triangular eyebrows in response.

"Uh, a little I guess." Kurt blushed "I just like to see where I am and I always feel like somebody is going to jump out and scare me or something."

"Well let's get out of the dark then." Blaine turned on a lamp with multiple green, purple and orange lights that lit up a corner of the wall-bench across the room.

"Alright, let's talk." Kurt said as he seated himself on the bench and Blaine pulled up a chair in front if him. Until now, with this dim light and being alone, Kurt had never really taken a good look at Blaine. Sure, he'd thought he was handsome or good-looking when they first met, but not like this, not this up close. His lightly tan skin was exquisite; his eyes were golden honey with a splash of green and almost copper; his dark brown hair, almost black, was gelled, not too much, but just enough to keep in place and still be curly; his silly triangle eyebrows were interesting, but that's what made him, him. Blaine Anderson was jaw-droppingly beautiful.

"Look, I want to apologize for everything from before." Blaine interrupted Kurt's trance. "I don't know what got into me, I just got on this tangent and the word-vomit kept coming and coming. I'm deeply sorry." Blaine rested his hand on Kurt's, which was resting on the small, round table that was next to them; covered in small pieces of broken glass, forming a unique mosaic. "I was rude, insensitive, inconsiderate, and disrespectful. In time, I hope you can forgive me. I'd really like to make it up to you in some way and help you if I can, with whatever I can."

"Well yes," Kurt moved his hand out from underneath Blaine, feeling slightly uncomfortable and continued, "You weren't the most considerate in that moment, but it's ok, neither was I. We all screw up, it wasn't your finest moment and it surely wasn't mine either. I was completely upset after everything and took it out on you. I'm sorry for yelling at you and causing a scene back there in the coffee shop. Calling you a hypocrite and all of that was crossing the line."

"Wow, I didn't think you'd let everything go that easy. And before you turn this all to blame yourself, don't. All of it was my fault, ok? You had every reason to yell at me-you had just lost your parents after all. " Kurt really liked how genuinely Blaine spoke every word to him, it felt so good.

"Ok."

"So what's the deal with you working here now?"

"Oh, well having no money, school and collage coming up, rent to pay for, food, and who knows what else, I am desperate for a job. Found an ad for this place and figured why not? I've been coming to this place since I was a kid. My mom would take me here if I was having a bad day or she just wanted to treat us. Brings back so many great memories. And it's where I met you, of course." Kurt smiled at him.

"Well if I haven't officially done so already, welcome aboard." Blaine held his right hand out and shook Kurt's hand with a smile.

Kurt sighed after letting go. Partially because he was still depressed and because he realized that he actually liked Blaine's hands and now they were gone. They were warm, strong, some-what soft, and reminded him that he had at least one person who was looking out for him. "I just can't believe everything that's happened to me lately, I'm not sure how much I can hang in there, I'll eventually slip." Suddenly Kurt was filled with harsh, melancholy emotions that came out of nowhere and he couldn't hold them in much longer.

"Hey, come here." Blaine sat next to Kurt and didn't expect him to do much other than maybe lean his head on his shoulder but that's why Kurt Hummel is full of surprises. He turned to the other man who was now next to him and leapt into his arms, clinging on for dear life.

Once the tears started falling down Kurt's cheeks, they didn't show any signs of slowing or stopping. Blaine tried shushing him, rubbing his back, whispering things like 'It's ok' 'I'm here' 'You're fine, Kurt' 'I'm not going anywhere' 'Let it out' and Kurt thought he heard him whisper 'You are so strong' but that was probably what his imagination wanted him to hear.

Blaine had never met someone so broken before. Never. Wait a minute, the ring! Blaine had Kurt's ring in his pocket and there it was, still in his pocket, and here Kurt was, practically on his lap, and he still hadn't returned it to him. What an idiot!

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asked once Kurt's tears had settled down a little. He pulled from their tight embrace and looked the broken man in the eyes and tear stained, red face. "I have something that might cheer you up a little." He couldn't believe he had almost forgotten! How could he forget this, this was one of the main reasons he wanted to get to see Kurt again.

Blaine reached into his uniform pants pocket and pulled out a silver ring and held it to Kurt.

He sat there, speechless and then he screamed after a few seconds. Blaine was scared that this wasn't the ring or he had ruined something important. "I found this on the table in The Lima Bean after you, uh, left. This is your ring, right?"

Another tear fell down Kurt's cheek and he attacked Blaine with another hug. 'The ring! He found it! Well, Blaine found it but at least it wasn't lost forever.' Kurt thought.

"Blaine," Kurt pulled from the hug and gently took the ring from Blaine's fingers, "you are my hero. I was devastated when I thought I had lost this forever! You are the best, thank you thank you thank you!"

"You're welcome. Hey, sorry, I'm curious, but who are B and E. Well at least that's what engraved into it." Blaine was hoping this wasn't something he wouldn't regret, having a big mouth.

"Oh, yeah. Well this ring was, was my dad's promise ring to my mom." Kurt started to cry again and Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder blade as he began speaking again, silently urging him to continue. "I had been eyeing it since I can remember. My mom's fingers grew after she had me, never shrunk back I guess. Somehow it fit me so she gave it to me when I turned 18, knowing I would take good care of it. She told me that as long as I had that ring, I'd always be with her and dad. Then I lost them and this ring in one day. So thank from the bottom of my heart for finding this Blaine. It has more sentimental value than you can even imagine. Thank you!" Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and neck once more and gave him a kiss on the cheek as he pulled back.

"You're welcome." He said with a smile.

Little did they know, Quinn was about to leave the shop when she saw Kurt and Blaine, sitting on the bench, hugging and-what was that? Kurt gave Blaine a kiss on the cheek! She whipped out her phone and sent Mercedes a text: _We won't have to worry anymore about Blaine and his boy troubles anymore :D_

Mercedes responded:_ Details! Details!_

Quinn answered back with_: I think I'll let Blaine fill you in everything, another time._ And left the shop, not wanting to disturb Kurt and Blaine's moment.

Blaine pulled apart of their embrace and looked at his watch. "Oh wow, it's almost 9:30. Well, do you want a ride home?" He asked, being the dapper gentlemen that he is, asking to give Kurt a ride when he knows he doesn't have a car.

"That would be great, thank you." Kurt got up and stretched his arms over his head, letting out a sigh and looked back to Blaine who was starting at him. "What, enjoying the view?"

Blaine blushed and looked to the floor. "You, uh, ready to go?"

Kurt brushed off that almost flirty moment and followed Blaine out the back door to his car. Did Blaine just stare at him? Flirt with him, maybe? 'No, I'm not going to let a boy come into my life and leave, making everything worse than it already is, I can't do that-even if he is caring, contains great bakery skills, and not to mention drop dead gorgeous beyond belief!' Kurt hoped he really hadn't said any of that out loud and luckily he hadn't.

"So, where do you live?" He asked as they reached his car. Blaine drove the most amazing car ever-a light orange 1967 VW bus. Leave it to Blaine to get the most amazing, hipster, vintage car around.

"About a mile or so up the street, turn left at Taco Bell and it's in the apartment building on the right." Kurt didn't know streets very well, just places and things.

A million things were running through Kurt's mind in just those few minutes-Blaine was the first friend he had ever really had, first friend he had at his apartment, Blaine was comforting and holding him a few minutes ago, he caught him staring at him, and he almost felt like a brother taking care of him or a neighbor-a true friend.

Kurt walked into his apartment and immediately felt uncomfortable. "Uh, excuse the mess."

"Oh, that's ok, my place doesn't look too different."

"No, Blaine, this is mostly my parents' stuff. I don't know what to do with it all. It's just here, haunting me, reminding me every single day of what I've lost."

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out." Just then a clap of thunder hit over the building and the rain began to pour from the sky. The lights went out and Kurt threw himself into Blaine's arms.

"Hey, what's wrong? I'm not going anywhere." Blaine eased his arms around Kurt's shoulders as his were tightly wound around Blaine's waist.

"Sorry, I'm just really scared of the thunder." Kurt didn't know if he wanted to let go or remain just where he was.

"Go ahead Kurt, don't be afraid to let it out. I'll do whatever you want me to." Kurt was relieved that Blaine answered his question and he began sobbing once again and didn't show any signs of loosening his grip on the shorter man in front of him.

"Kurt, do you want to sit or something, this is getting a little painful?" Blaine's back was starting to ache and he pulled back to meet Kurt's once again wet, red eyes.

"Sure. I'm sorry for gluing myself to you, I just like to be held when I'm sad and you're the only person that might do that for me or even care."

"Which way is your room?"

"Down to the right, first room on the left." And with that, Blaine scooped Kurt up, bridal style and carried him to that room. Kurt snuggled against Blaine's chest, feeling slightly more at ease. The door was jammed at first, which made things a bit awkward and somewhat ruined the romantic moment, but Blaine did fairly well considering he was holding Kurt and dealing with a door jam at the same time. Kurt's room was littered with clothes and his bed was a mess. Blankets and more clothes everywhere. Was there anything else left in his closet or dresser?

Considering the power was still out and rain was gushing from above, the room was lit more then either of them expected-which was a relief for Kurt because he was a little afraid of the darkness.

Still holding a melancholy Kurt in his arms, Blaine did an excellent job maneuvering around the mess of the room. He laid Kurt down on his bed, walked around to the other side, and sat next to him.

"Still want to be held?" It may have been dark, but Blaine's eyes were big and shining so beautifully, Kurt almost forgot to answer the question.

"Please." He choked out and Blaine opened his arms to him once again. Thunder shook the building and Kurt whined and mumbled into Blaine's shirt.

"Shh, it's ok, Kurt, I'm not going anywhere whatever this storm is going to do, it's ok." Blaine rubbed his back and tried his best to sooth Kurt.

Kurt scooted over to him, set his head in the crook of Blaine's neck, leaned against his chest and Blaine's arms soon engulfed him in a warm embrace. "You don't even know how much I've missed this, someone holding me and letting me sulk. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"Shh, it's ok, Kurt, I'm not going anywhere, whatever this storm is going to do, it's ok." Blaine rubbed his back and tried his best to sooth Kurt.

"So, sorry, I'm curious, but why did you apply for Quinn's?"

"I have no money, no car, no job, high school is coming to a close and I have no chance with collage, or money for it. I'm all by myself in this apartment that I have to somehow pay rent for and I'm so scared Blaine. I have one person in my life that I am learning to trust, who is becoming my only friend, and I might have a chance at becoming close to. And you know who that is?" A fresh tear rolled down his cheek and hit Blaine's pink flannel jacket.

"Who?"

"You. Blaine, you are my only friend, the only person I talk to-ever. I have no one. I am the definition of a loner. So why do you want to hang around me? I know we are now co-workers, but you really don't need to be here right now-so why are you?"

"You want to know the truth?" Kurt nervously nodded, regretting asking him that question and possibly being too pushy. "Something inside of me completely broke when I saw the lost look in your eyes-there was no way you were walking out of there without trying to help you. I know you're not a believer in the same things I believe in, but I felt like God was yelling at me to talk to you."

"Wow. Look, I'm sorry for asking that."

"No, it's totally ok. Well this might even be a weirder question than yours, but, Kurt, can I sing to you?"

"You sing? Wow, please do, anything to get my mind off of this. No one has sung to me since I was a really little boy. I would absolutely love that, Blaine."

_I've been alone, surrounded by darkness. I've seen how heartless the world can be._

_I've seen you crying, felt like it's hopeless, I'll always do my best to make you see._

_Baby, you're not alone, cuz you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cuz nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

_Now I know it ain't easy, but it ain't hard trying. Every time I see you smiling and I feel you so close to me._

Just then Kurt looked up at Blaine, smiled like he actually felt happy and that the song was working and hugged Blaine as tight as he could because that's what the lyrics were telling him to do.

_Tell me that baby, you're not alone, cuz you're here with me and nothing's gonna take us down cuz nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be out love is all we need to make it through._

_I still have trouble, I trip and stumble trying to make sense of things sometime.s I look for reasons, but I don't need 'em all I need is to look in your eyes and I realize. __Baby, you're not alone, cuz you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cuz nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

Kurt moved as close to Blaine as he possibly could and hugged him with all of his might. "Blaine, that was beautiful. I loved it, thank you."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head "You're welcome. I'll sing to you anytime you want me to-except maybe work, I don't know. So how about I help you clean this place up?"

"The power's still out, we can't see anything."

"Got any flashlights? Candles?"

"Maybe in the kitchen, let's go look." They both got up from Kurt's bed and slowly wandered into the kitchen across the small apartment. After a minute of looking through messy drawers, cabinets, and closets, Kurt realized they were in the hall closet instead of the kitchen.

Blaine lit the candles and gave one large white one to Kurt, lighting another large one for himself. "Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight, I'm beginning to see the light." Blaine softly sang, lighting more candles. "Sorry, since now I know you like it when I sing-it's good to see you smile, Kurt."

"Thank you for giving me a reason to smile again, Blaine." He smiled again but it soon faded when another bolt of thunder hit and he jumped with fear.

"You alright?" Kurt nodded. "So shall we?" Blaine let down the matches moved into the living room.

"Thank you." Kurt said, setting his candle on the cluttered coffee table.

"Don't mention it."

For the next hour they worked mostly in silence except for the occasional 'Kurt, what should I do with these?' or 'Kurt, where do these go?' They sorted through magazines, kitchen dishes, cups and silverware, office supplies, dad's old newspapers, keys, wallets, umbrellas, old coats and so much more.

Kurt picked up an old, dusty looking book that he didn't ever remember having in his home. He opened it and found old family photos. He started tearing up as he found his parent's wedding photos, the day he was born and tons of pointless photos of their family almost two decades ago.

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine asked, dropping what he was organizing and stood next to Kurt. "Is that you?" he asked, pointing to a picture of Kurt in one of his mother's dresses and red high heels when he was roughly two years old.

Kurt laughed through his tears, "Yeah, I had quiet the fashion sense even back then."

Just then, a slip of paper flew out from the book and landed face down on the tan colored carpet. Blaine reached down and picked it up off of the ground. "What's that?" Kurt asked.

Blaine looked at it and was shocked. It was the kindergarten through 5th grade Sunday School class picture from 2001 at Blaine's church. "I could ask you the same question." He handed the paper to Kurt, very confused. "I thought you hated church."

"I never said I hated church. I just didn't feel a connection with any of it. My family and I didn't get that into it to call ourselves Christians. I went there until I was in second grade. My family just stopped going, probably because everyone was finding out I was gay." Kurt shrugged.

"Well I want you to know that everyone at that church isn't perfect, but we've become a lot more excepting these past few years. I mean, my two guy best friends there are dating each other and one of them is in a wheelchair."

"Really?" Kurt was shocked. 'A crippled, gay couple that goes to church and believes in God? Anything else out of the ordinary between them-is the other one a superhero or a beanie baby hoarder?' Kurt thought to himself.

"Really. So where are you in this picture?" Kurt pointed to a kid in the second row, looking like he was trying to hide, become invisible with a smile that was far from happy. "That's you? You poor thing, you look so, so-"

"Somebody that no one wants to be friends with. Go ahead, don't be afraid to say it."

"I was going to say young even though you haven't changed. Adorable. Precious. Cute." Kurt smiled and Blaine returned it. "You surely look better than me." Blaine pointed to a curly haired kid in the row behind Kurt who was in mid sneeze.

"That's you? We went to the same Sunday School?"

"Apparently."

"I don't even remember you." They said in unison and blushed at how they were already finishing each other's sentences.

"Hey Kurt, I've got an idea." Then the lights in the apartment came on and Kurt was extremely relieved-the power was back! "Yes God, I've got an idea, thank you." Kurt laughed as Blaine loudly spoke to the ceiling. "Anyways, why don't we have a garage sale?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Good morning to you, sir." Blaine said as Kurt opened his apartment door and stepped into the chilly, late winter air.

"Oh, hi Blaine." Blaine smiled at him with that movie star, amazingly dapper smile of his and Kurt couldn't help but smile back and feel slightly happier on this late morning in February.

"Oh, these are for you." For some reason when he said that, Kurt envisioned Blaine handing him a giant bouquet of flowers and he would accept them with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. But instead, he handed Kurt a two to three inch stack of brightly colored fliers that read in large letters: Garage Sale! Saturday, 17 Cherry Tree Lane, 8 AM-Noon.

"Wow, Blaine, thank you. You really didn't have to do this, help me like this. We're really going to have a garage sale, huh?" Kurt nervously adjusted the strap of his one-shouldered bag and shivered beneath his thin jacket.

"I-If that's what you want and you did agree to it last night. I'm at your service and will do what you ask, Mr. Kurt." Blaine bowed slightly before Kurt, only causing Kurt to blush slightly.

"Thank you, Blaine. I need to clear this place out and some cash for groceries would be really nice." Blaine looked down at that statement but Kurt continued anyway. "Plus rent will be due soon and I don't think a simple every-other-day, five hour shift job at Quinn's will cover everything." Kurt looked at the toes of his shoes; almost ashamed of the situation he was in. Constantly mentally beating himself up as if the entire thing was his fault. Was there anything he could have done?

"Hey there." Blaine knocked Kurt out of his wandering thoughts. "I am going to help you pay off everything and I'm going to get you out of this shlump you're in. I hate seeing you sad, Kurt Hummel. So we are going to have this garage sale and make so much money, we won't know what to do with it." Blaine chuckled, trying to lighten up the mood, like always.

"Blaine, you are the best, thank you, seriously. So when and where exactly are we going to hang these up?"

"Oh, well maybe after our shift, at 6? Would that work?"

"Sure, sound great." Kurt smiled a little and rubbed his biceps to try to regain warmth in his body. He really needed to do something about his disintegrating winter apparel.

"Oh, are you cold? I brought you a little something." Blaine reached down to grab a light blue gift bag that was next to Blaine's feet; he hadn't even noticed it until just now. Blaine handed the bag to Kurt and inside was a thick, fuzzy sweater that was insanely large from looking at it and Kurt was more on the slender, but not dangerously thin, side. "I know it isn't very attractive but it's perfect for warmth.

"Blaine, thanks, you are really, uh, out-doing yourself with the fliers and calming me down last night, but I don't need your hand-me-downs or lectures." 'Did I just say that?' Kurt thought to himself in immediate regret of that last part. 'Shoot, Blaine's probably going to leave me now-crap!'

"Oh, ok. Sorry, I just thought it would help because that jacket looks like it's not offering you much help there-sorry, I won't try so hard to help anymore." Blaine started to walk back to his car but Kurt stopped him before he could get away, grabbing his left arm.

"No, Blaine, I'm sorry. You have done so much for me when I haven't really done much for you in return. This sweater is lovely. I am officially, happily accepting your thoughtful gift. Please don't go."

"Can we just hug and forget these past three minutes or so?" Blaine asked shyly.

"Absolutely." Kurt set the humungous stack of papers, Blaine's old sweater and his bag on the ground and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's shoulders and neck. There was something about hugging Blaine that made Kurt feel so safe. He felt like he had finally come home. That first breath of pure oxygen after swimming beneath the ocean's surface. Vision to the blind. Sound to the deaf. Everything was suddenly made so clear and pure when he was with him, but that was even more intensified when he was in Blaine's warm, strong arms. Safe, sound and perfectly happy for those few seconds.

"Come on, we don't want to be late to work. Our boss wouldn't want anyone to be late on their second day." Blaine pulled back from the hug and lightly hit Kurt on the nose with a big smile.

* * *

"You got a stapler or something?" Kurt asked as he grabbed a large stack of fliers from Blaine's hippie car as Blaine cut the engine.

"Si senor! Not let's get these signs up and get closer to getting you some dinero!" 'Blaine is ridiculous' Kurt thought to himself as they stapled another bright, neon green paper to another telephone pole, 'but that's what makes him so adorable and lovable. Wait! No! I shouldn't be falling for Blaine. I can't be falling for Blaine. He's a Christian and I especially cannot handle a break up after mom and dad-I can't let that happen. Why am I letting Blaine so close to me, stepping so far into my life. I shouldn't even be here with him, it's getting late and I could do this by myself. Blaine's ok, but I need to be independent, right?'

"Kurt? Kurt? You alright?" Kurt felt Blaine's firm hand on his back.

"Oh, sorry, just, uh, thinking."

"You sure you're alright? You blacked out on me for a long time there." He said, very concerned.

"Uh, yeah. Just got a lot on my mind."

"Ok, well you want to put a few more on that bus bench and meet me back here in a few?"

"Sure, ok."

'Blaine is helping me for no reason, why the hell does he still bother with me?' Kurt thought to himself as he grabbed the last few fliers remaining and the stapler from Blaine. 'Something must be up with this kid, he can't be just doing all of this for nothing. Is he part of some reality television show? Undercover? Doing this because he lost a bet or something? Because why in the world would he want to whole-heartedly give up his time, money, old sweater on me, I'm worth nothing and we both know it.'

Kurt looked over to Blaine as he stapled another sign. Blaine seemed to be talking to himself, mumbling something. He stopped after a few seconds and looked back up to Kurt. He smiled as turned back to gathering their things and placing them in the car.

'What is your deal, Blaine Anderson?' He thought to himself.

"You got it?" Blaine was suddenly right at Kurt's side again with wide, shining, puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, sorry, just a little distracted." Kurt turned back to the flier that he was trying to attach to the telephone pole.

"Well it's almost 7:30, wanna go grab a bite to eat? My treat." Blaine smiled again, that smile that made Kurt do whatever Blaine said, that almost hypnotized him in a fuzzy trance.

"Sure. Where to?" He handed Blaine the stapler and walked back to Blaine's car.

"Where ever you want that's in the state of Ohio."

"Follow my directions." Kurt instructed Blaine to the grocery store and they picked up some dinner plus other things that Blaine knew Kurt didn't have in the fridge. They ate at Kurt's place and prepared everything for the garage sale the next morning.

Kurt started to go through and clear out the apartment. He made two piles-one for mom, one for dad. There wasn't much in the living room, kitchen, and bathroom. Just junk that didn't matter much that Kurt just tossed in the garbage. He was terrified to go into his parents' room.

He walked to the door of their room and stopped. Terrified to enter, to face what he had been putting off for a little longer than he should have. He slowly placed his hand on the cool doorknob and turned it.

He was hit with his mother's perfume and almost started crying. "Be stong." He whispered to himself. He turned on the light and saw the room that was last touched by people that were now dead. The bed was made, there were clothes and shoes on the floor. Kurt's mom's jewelry box was open with a few rings still on her dresser, dad's dresser drawers were half open and the window blinds were open as well.

Should he touch anything or leave it alone?

"Kurt? Kurt, where are you? Kur-" Blaine called, his voice got louder until it stopped all together. "Hey, you alright?"

"Their room. I haven't been in it or touched anything yet. What do I do?" He turned around to face Blaine with tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Oh, Kurt." Blaine whipped away his tears. "How about you go get ready for bed, take a bath, relax, and I'll take care of this, ok? I'll clear everything out and we can decide what we can trash, sell tomorrow, and what you want to keep."

Kurt nodded, "Ok."

Blaine leaned up o his tiptoes and kissed Kurt's forehead. "If you need anything, I'm not going anywhere." He hugged Kurt tightly and then they separated so Blaine could work on cleaning out the room and Kurt took a warm bath.

Later, Blaine sent a text to Artie, Mercedes, Sam, Tina, and even Quinn saying:

_Hey guys, sorry for bothering you so late in the evening, but remember that Kurt guy I was talking about? Well I'm helping him with a garage sale tomorrow morning and it would be fantastic if you could drop by, help set up, put up more posters, make a donation if possible or just be here for moral support. Either would be totally awesome! -B_

* * *

"Good morning sunshine." A soft voice came to Kurt, tugging him away from another nightmare playing through his head.

"What?" Kurt sat up quickly and yelled, out of breath and was starting to sweat.

"Whoa, are you alright? Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Blaine sat on the edge of Kurt's bed near his feet and started to gently rub them with the comforter between them. Blaine spent the previous night in Kurt's living room decorating signs, (without Kurt's knowledge) baking cookies, (also without Kurt's knowledge) and listening to his 'Worship' playlist to get in the mood of what this sale was going to bring and also because it made him feel good. He only got three or four hours of sleep last night but it was worth it because he was doing it for Kurt and he needs love right now. It was now six in the morning and he thought it would be good to wake up Kurt and get a move on with breakfast and setting up everything.

"No, just another nightmare, that's all, you didn't do anything wrong."

"Have you been getting any of those recently?"

"Yes, about every day now since-" Kurt's eyes started to gather more and more water by the second and Blaine's heart sunk.

"Oh, come here" Well, Blaine moved over to Kurt, he didn't want to make him move from his cozy spot and felt utter sympathy for the poor man who was now sobbing into his shoulder and neck. "It's ok, it's all right." Blaine cooed to him.

"I just can't believe they're gone, I can't live like this, alone."

"No, stop." Blaine pulled from Kurt to look into his sad eyes. "Don't you remember that song I sang to you when it was raining? You'll never be alone, especially with me, I promise. Now you rest or get dressed or whatever, I'll go make you some breakfast and they we can price everything and set up." Blaine gave Kurt one last bear hug and before he left him, he said:

"Everything is going to work itself out, Kurt. I promise you that."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep."

"Come on, Kurt. I know this is really tough on you, but it's not over yet, you're life is just beginning and it can only get better from here." And then he left.

Blaine didn't get everything he needed from the store to make a nice breakfast, so instead he made do with what little food that was left in the house and bagels and cream cheese it was. A few minutes later, Kurt emerged from his room smelling like soap with a fresh outfit.

"Oh, you look nice." Blaine eyed Kurt's dark jeans that were a little looser than the others he owned, a red, cozy, loose sweater, and old converse shoes.

"Oh, shut up, I do not."

"Kurt, you always look so-" There was a loud knock at the door that interrupted Blaine and they both, without a word, walked to the door and Kurt looked through the peephole because, well, he was the taller one here.

"I don't know who that is." Kurt whispered as Blaine looked through the peephole on his tiptoes.

"I do." Blaine reached for the doorknob and opened it. "Mercedes, hello!"

Kurt stepped backwards as a young, curvy, African-American woman attacked his friend with a brief hug. "Blainers!" She exclaimed with a shining smile. 'How could anyone be that happy at six something in the morning?' Kurt asked himself in his head while they finished their hug.

"Oh, Mercedes, this is Kurt." They both turned to him and he was a little nervous talking to this stranger who was suddenly in his home. He awkwardly stuck out his right hand to shake hers but she didn't approve for some reason.

"I don't mean to be a tattle tale, but Blaine's told me all about you, Kurt. I'm so sorry for everything you're going through." She held her arms out to him and they hugged. He wondered why she was sorry for him, they just met not five seconds ago, why would she care? But their hug made Kurt feel a little…. appreciated. So he dropped the pessimistic thoughts and enjoyed it for the three seconds it lasted.

"You're going to help us with this sale today?" Kurt asked.

"Of course. Blaine texted me and I thought 'why not?' and I'd love to get to know you Kurt. You are all he ever talks about."

"Really?" Kurt asked, looking at to Blaine.

"Who wants breakfast?" Blaine turned to the kitchen, trying to hide his red cheeks, to grab his and Kurt's bagels. "Want anything Mercedes?" he asked from the kitchen.

"No thanks, I already ate." She turned to Kurt and smiled. "Well you boys can eat, want me to set up or something?"

"Sure, you can place these signs up throughout the neighborhood and close intersections. Breakfast won't take long so by the time you get back we should be done." Blaine said, leaving the kitchen and handed fliers and large signs Blaine put together last night while Kurt ate his bagel by himself. She left with the supplies and Blaine turned back to the small, open kitchen to Kurt and their food.

"So Mercedes is from your church?" Kurt asked before taking a bite of his bagel.

"Oh, yeah. I only invited her so she could help set up or buy something or whatever. She's the mom I've always wanted." Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "My parents didn't approve of my sexuality because we were a part of the church and in their minds, they thought there was something wrong with me, that after spending my entire life in church that I was a sinner and disgrace to our religion. I ran away from home and somehow ended up here in a foster home. They accepted me and funded my schooling at Dalton and collage. I've had to work hard for it and chip in a lot, but it's all worth it. Mercedes looks out for me and I bet you anything she'll do the same for you. I bet you right now she is probably thinking of inviting you over to her place for some big feast, or shopping spree with a movie or something."

"But she doesn't even know me, why would she care?" Kurt wasn't hungry anymore, this conversation was making him feel depressed again.

"That's just how she is. There's something in her that clicks when she meets a new person and she loves people so much, I guess."

They quickly finished up their breakfast without another word and gathered everything they were going to sell and set it up outside Kurt's apartment on the grass. Mercedes came back from setting up the signs and helped price the items with the boys.

"I think this will help bring people in." Blaine came back from Kurt' apartment with a large cooking pan covered with a layer of tin foil. He partially removed the foil to reveal dozens of homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"Blaine, where did this come from?" Kurt asked, tempted to steal a piece of fudge that looked and smelled like it was dark chocolate-his favorite.

"I made them while you were asleep last night." Kurt's jaw fell open. "Yeah, I ran to the store again after you fell asleep, baked up some of these, invited some help, and made some signs that Mercedes already hung up."

"Blaine, thank you so-"

"No need, it's my job. And there look, our first customer." The trio turned around to see a few people slowly walk around and scan the hodge-podge of items that were for sale. Blaine set the sweets on a folding table next to an empty shoebox and when Kurt wasn't looking, Blaine and Mercedes each threw in a ten-dollar bill and some ones for donation and change for the customers.

It was a perfect day for a garage sale. It was now eight in the morning, the sun was pulling higher in the sky, through the clouds, and it was only a little chilly considering it was mid February in Ohio. Many people were starting to trickle in and Kurt was hoping that they would make a decent amount of money on everything. It was hard letting go of his parents' things but he knew he had to get rid of the meaningless things-clothes, extra towels, pillow cases, stools, paintings he didn't care for, partially used shoes, some of his mother's jewelry that he himself wasn't too attached to or wasn't very valuable and so much more. It would also be good to bring in some money, but also be great to let go of the clutter that wasn't moving on it's own like Kurt had hoped it would.

"Hey, you alright?" Blaine put a hand on Kurt's shoulder because he looked like he was about to faint.

"What? Oh, yeah, just thinking. How are we doing so far?"

"Do you always get this caught up in thought or is it just when I'm around because you look like you are either really mad, upset, or nervous."

"Oh, well I wouldn't know, you're the only real friend I've ever had."

"Well on the bright side, we are doing pretty good. I have a few more friends coming, if you don't mind." Blaine was nervous he was over stepping. He had Mercedes plus others coming, he was kind of pushing Kurt to go to church with him even though he already said it wasn't his 'thing'. But it was just so weird having a friend that didn't go to his church-not that there was anything wrong with it, it just felt a little odd.

"Why not, you've already invited Mercedes. Hopefully these friends of yours at least have cash." Blaine chuckled as he saw Artie's van pull up.

"That's them. Come on, let's go meet them." Kurt groaned "Come on, you'll love them and they'll love you back." Blaine linked arms with Kurt and walked over to the sidewalk to meet with his friends. Kurt enjoyed Blaine's arms around his, he felt stable and a little loved.

"Blaine!" They greeted him.

"Hey guys, this is Kurt and he would really appreciate it if gave him your money."

"Thank you, master of introductions. And don't feel obligated even though I'm kind of in trouble in the cash department." Kurt was getting shy and questioned Blaine's tightening grip on his arms that hadn't loosed at all-at least Blaine's friends were accepting from what he told him earlier on the day they met.

"Oh shush, you. I thought it was a great introduction-it's true. Anyways, Kurt, this is Tina." Kurt shook hands with an Asian girl who looked to be their age with exquisite style.

"Hello Kurt." She said with a bright smile that he couldn't tell if it was genuine or not.

"Sam." Kurt shook hands with a tall boy who had light blonde hair.

"Artie." The man was in a wheelchair and had glasses.

"Don't forget me!" A familiar voice came from behind the van carrying large boxes of goodies and sweets.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?" Kurt asked a little surprised to see their boss here.

"Well I saw a flier for this little shindig on the bulletin board in the shop and Blaine kept reminding me not to miss this because he said it was really really, emphasis on the 'really' part, important I came and helped you out."

"Wow, thank you. Want me to help you with those?" Kurt asked, taking some large cardboard boxes that had 'Quinn's' logo on it from the smiling blonde. Blaine finally released his arm that was wrapped around Kurt's. 'What was that about? Blaine can't like me, I'm not a Christian. And even if I was, he wouldn't like me.'

Mercedes was running the front table with the sweets and cash when Kurt returned to the sale.

"We've got some more stuff."

"What is it?" Mercedes asked another helping another customer and biding them goodbye.

"Cupcakes from the shop and jewelry. Quinn!" Kurt called her over to them.

"Yes, I made those jewelry pieces and I thought who doesn't love a good cupcake?" Inside the box were a dozen red velvet cupcakes and there was a plastic container with all kinds of rings, necklaces, bracelets, toe rings, earrings, jeweled hair barrettes, and even a belly button ring or two.

"Wow, thank you so much, this will help us out a lot." Kurt gave her a hug.

"Number one side effect of hanging out with us, you become a huggy person. You've been warned Kurt." Mercedes said with a smile.

The rest of the sale went along smoothly. Nearly everything was sold except for an old pair of Kurt's dad's shoes, an old blouse that belonged to his mom and a few old books. All of the sweet treats were sold out and Quinn's jewelry was a hit. Even two young ladies were fighting over a silver key ring that was worn on two fingers.

Quinn counted up all of the money in the shoebox and, after she, Tina, Sam and Artie made donations of $20 each, and she announced the total to everyone in Kurt's living room.

"And the grand total is, drum role please." Blaine and Artie broke out a loud, fast beat on their legs "$338.47!"

Everyone cheered and Kurt's jaw fell open. Blaine hugged him from behind and soon everyone, except Artie because he was in his wheelchair and couldn't really move, engulfed Kurt in a hug group bear hug.

"Hey, lunch is on me if I get a hug too please." Artie yelled from outside the group. Everyone turned to see they had left out little Artie and hugged him too.

"Sorry babe." Same got down on his knees and kissed Artie's cheek.

"That's all right, now-to Breadstix!" Artie cheered and they left Kurt's apartment to eat together.

'This must be how it feels to be loved.' Kurt thought when Blaine and Sam each threw an arm around Kurt's shoulders.

* * *

**_Sorry I've been M.I.A. I should be posting more chapters soon :) Thanks for reading_**


	5. Chapter 5

"Alright, alright." Sam announced over the full booth of close friends at Breadstix. "How about we play a round of Twenty Favorite Questions with Mr. Kurt over here? Only Blainers over here knows him."

Kurt looked to Blaine with a confused expression but answered Sam anyway. "Why not?" He sighed, hoping he wouldn't regret this.

"Ok, I'll start off. Favorite color?"

"That's the lamest question ever. And light yellow." Kurt replied.

"Favorite musical or play?" Blaine asked taking a sip of his water.

"Wicked!" Kurt exclaimed.

"And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down!" Mercedes and Tina turned to each other, took each other's faces in their hands and belted out the famous ending line from 'Defying Gravity', ignoring the glares from people in the restaurant trying to eat while this table sings. Everyone laughed as the two girls turned back to their friends and took a sip of their waters like nothing happened.

"Favorite band?" Quinn asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. I haven't listened to much music lately, but Mumford and Suns or The Maine."

"Who?" Artie asked.

"Oh, no one knows who The Maine are, but they're amazing." Kurt smiled thinking back to his junior high and early high school days and the memories those songs gave him-before his life became a living hell not to long ago.

"Favorite movie?" Tina asked in her sweet, shy voice.

"Easy, 17 Again."

"Zac Effron is so hot!" Blaine, Sam, and Artie said in unison and the group broke into laughter after the statement.

"Favorite celebrity fashion icon?" Mercedes asked.

"Brad Goreski. I need to meet him someday, he is so wonderful, I love him."

"Sensing a crush here?" Artie asked.

"That counts as a question Artie. Um, I guess…? He way older than me but boy oh boy, that man can dress. Plus he has his own show, book, and makes me so happy." Kurt smiled slightly.

"I thought that was my job." Blaine leaned against Kurt's side and gave him the puppy dog eye. Everyone at the table 'aww-ed' and eagerly waited for Kurt's response.

"Next question." He replied and patted the top of Blaine's fluffy hair.

More questions continued until they all lost track of how many they had asked Kurt and so they kept on asking away just for the heck of it.

"Role model?" Sam asked.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes. He could hear her laughter, smell her perfume, and feel her slim arms around him, holding him years ago. "My mom." He choked out through fresh tears.

Blaine and Mercedes slung their arms around Kurt's waist and shoulders because they were on either side of him and everyone felt sad, especially Sam, he had asked the question in the first place.

"When I was maybe ten years old or so, she was diagnosed with breast cancer. She lost all of her beautiful hair and went through hell. I've always hated hospitals, who doesn't? My dad and I almost lost her so many painful times." Kurt had to stop and cry some more, he knew he had to finish; he just needed to gather his thoughts once more. "She went in and out of so many comas, became so physically weak. But she was the strongest person I've even known and now she's gone."

Kurt looked up from his cloth napkin that was resting in his lap and saw everyone crying. Tina and Quinn were leaning against each other, Artie was turned to Sam who was also crying, both holding each other. Kurt looked to his left and saw Mercedes' arms around him and then there was Blaine. Clinging to him for dear life, barely shaking form crying, nuzzled into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up, Kurt." Sam softly stated, breaking the silence.

"It's ok. It's a fact of my life that I have to accept and realize. You did nothing wrong, Sam." Kurt reached his hand across the table and rested it on top of Sam's hand for a second.

"Order up. Now, who ordered the chicken alfredo?" The waitress said before she turned to the teary eyed group of young adults.

The food was great and the closer growing group of friends quickly were giggling and having a great time.

Kurt felt Blaine nudge his hand with a napkin. _'Hi' _It had said in somewhat messy, typical boy-ish handwriting. He gave Kurt a pen and he responded back with _'Hi' _as well.

'_Having fun yet?' _Blaine quickly scribbled down with a smiley face.

'_Yes, this is a blast.'_

'_Oh good.' _Blaine drew another smiley face next to his response.

'_Hey, thanks for giving me friends, Blaine. Especially you.' _And once Kurt saw Blaine had read the message, he took Blaine's hand between them. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand and tried to loosed their grasp so he could finish eating, but Blaine didn't budge his grip on Kurt. He didn't want to let him go, at least not yet.

Little did they know, Mercedes saw this entire scene play out without their knowledge and she nonchalantly sent a text to Tina:

'_I spy a cute couple holding hands to my right. You see what I see?'_

Tina read the text on her phone from across the table and 'dropped' her napkin and when she leaned over to pick it up off of the floor, she spied Kurt and Blaine's joined hands; Blaine's thumb was brushing over Kurt's knuckles slowly and she smiled and sat back up. She replied to Mercedes with:

'_I can hear the bells.'_ Tina loved quoting famous musicals and movies, especially Hairspray.

* * *

"Blaine, can I ask you to do me a favor?" Kurt asked as he sat in Blaine's car on the way home from Breadstix. He felt nervous asking him this favor because it wasn't going to be fun, happy, or even a little bit enjoyable.

"Sure Kurt, anything. What is it?"

"It's kind of sudden, I'm sorry," Kurt took a deep breath before speaking again, "but could you go to my parent's funeral tomorrow morning, with me?" Kurt didn't meet Blaine's eyes even though he could feel them on him between looking back at the road that turned into the Kurt's street and Blaine turned off the car when he parked in front of Kurt's apartment.

Blaine didn't say anything. He unbuckled his seat belt, hopped out of the car, came around to the passenger side, opened the door, ushered Kurt to step out and when he did, Blaine engulfed him in the tightest hug he could possibly give his new friend.

Kurt started tearing up again 'Why do I always get so damn emotional, all the time, especially in front of Blaine?' Kurt thought to himself. "You really don't have to come-"

"Of course I'm coming." Blaine interrupted. "There is no way I would miss it."

"Thank you so much Blaine." Kurt mumbled into Blaine's neck.

"Anything you need, I'm at your service. Oh, and speaking of, what time shall I pick you up?" Blaine broke their embrace and ushered Kurt back to his apartment, linking his right arm with Kurt's left.

"Um, the funeral starts at 10 AM, so maybe 9 o'clock?"

"Would you mind if I brought along Quinn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie and Sam?" They had reached Kurt's apartment and awkwardly separated their linked arms as Kurt unlocked the door.

"If they want to come, sure. If not it'll only be you and me. And the guy who is going to perform the funerals, I guess." Kurt looked to Blaine after closing the front door and he was already typing a message to their friends, telling them to come to the funerals tomorrow for Kurt.

"Sorry about that." Blaine put his phone away. "Oh, what attire is required for tomorrow?"

"Whatever you want." Kurt answered "I'm going to wear a suit and tie, as will the cemetery worker will be."

Blaine's phone buzzed loudly, "Sorry, hold on." He dug it out of his pocket and typed a quick response. "That was just Quinn asking what I just asked you. So do you want to go somewhere nice for breakfast tomorrow morning before we go?"

"Sure, I don't care where." Kurt shlumped onto the couch lazily.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Blaine walked over to him and put his hand on his knee.

"You. Why are you being so nice to me? No one in my life has ever reached out to me like this, like you have. Why do you want to hold me hand? Or sing to me and hold me when I'm crying, which I guess is everywhere now. Why you? Why right now when my world is falling apart?"

"Hey, come here." Kurt clung to Blaine and for once didn't cry, to both of their surprise. "I care about you so much, Kurt. I'm here for you whenever you need me, whether you want me or not. I'm so sorry you haven't had people to support you in the past, but you have to keep an open mind that others will in the future. That's what I'm going to do for as long as you let me. I'm going to be here to support you and help you through the good and the bad, ok?"

Kurt took a deep breath and simply said, "Ok."

"So 9 o'clock, be ready to go and we can grab some food."

"Thank you, Blaine." Kurt hugged him tightly once more.

"Think you'll be alright the rest of the evening?" Blaine asked, resting his cheek on the top of Kurt's head.

"Yeah, I guess. Ellen will be on soon, so I guess I can watch that."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow morning then." They stood and walked to the door. Blaine turned around to see Kurt with a sad expression on his face, pleading him not to go, to leave him in this lonely apartment. "Aww, look at you. You're getting good at those puppy dog eyes. I'll see you soon and I'm just a phone call away, alright? I'll see you tomorrow." Blaine leaned in, kissed Kurt on the forehead and left.

* * *

"Is the donut shop ok?"

"Sure, that's what I had in mind anyways. The cemetery isn't too far anyw-" Kurt opened the door of Blaine's hippie car and was startled by the noise that came from the back seats.

"Kurt!" Mercedes and Tina jumped out of the car and hugged him firmly.

"Oh, hi girls."

"We got'cho back, Kurt!" Artie yelled from the back seat ,which would explain the folded wheelchair that was on the roof of the car.

"You are ridiculous." Sam said with a wink from where he was seated, right next to Artie.

"Hmmm, yes, but you adore it." Artie gently touched the tip of his nose to Sam's and leaned back quickly.

"Such a tease." Sam kissed Artie's cheek.

"Alright you two, enough enough." Quinn said as everyone jumped into the car and they drove off to the duel funeral.

When they arrived, Kurt was already getting a little emotional. But who could blame him? This was the ceremony to officially say goodbye to not only both of his parents, but his support system, providers, friends, and more importantly, his only family. He hadn't realized that he hadn't unlatched his seatbelt or stepped out of Blaine's car. He was frozen. Frozen with fear, sadness, anger; you name it, he was feeling it, all at once.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and a soothing, kind voice bring him back to reality. "Kurt, you ready?" He turned and saw Mercedes standing there in the car doorway with a sincere look on her face.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Mercedes, can I hug you?" Kurt shyly asked, he hated being to anti-social and awkward with people in general.

"Oh course baby boy, come here." She held her arms open as Kurt got out from the car. They stood there for a good moment, trying to keep it all together, holding back tears.

Someone cleared their throat to begin the ceremony and they all took their seats in front of the two caskets, resting side by side. A man who was completely bald, dressed in a dark suit with a navy blue tie stood behind a podium and collected his papers. "Shall be begin?" He stated, rather than asking a question.

For Kurt, the ceremony was incredibly slow and it was impossible for him not to cry. The sky started out cloudy, almost looked like it would start raining any minute. But then the sun decided to poke through some of the clouds and it was a magnificent sight for all. The sunlight that came pouring out from the clouds made straight lines of light that looked to be touching the ground from heaven. Kurt liked to think that this was their 'pathway or stairway to heaven'. It looked like a magnificent escalator of light, bringing his parents, Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, straight to heaven. That made Kurt smile and it sent another tear down his cheek.

He looked around and saw Mercedes to his right, then Tina and Blaine. Quinn, Sam and Artie were sitting in a row of chairs behind them. Kurt looked back to Blaine and saw that he was holding a two bouquets of flowers. 'How did I not notice this before? Aww, that is so nice of him to do that. Blaine is so loving.' He probably should be listening to this guy speak; it's his parents' funeral after all.

"Kurt?" The stranger had finished his job and now needed Kurt to come to the front, in between the two beautiful caskets. He sat down and Kurt took the podium. He touched the ring on his left hand, his mother's promise ring from dad, remembering the people he has lost.

"Thank you all for being here today, it really means a lot to me and it would have been extra hard to come here alone. My parents were the greatest people in my life. They were both so loving, supportive of my life and decisions, they took care of me for so many years and I wish I could make it up to them. My mom was such a fighter. She survived a horrific battle with breast cancer a few years ago and ever since then I always wished that some of her strength and endurance would rub off on me. And my dad, he stood by my side through everything. Through battling with bullies, teachers, and so many others that refused to look past my choices and who I am." He had held it in for so long, now it was impossible to hold in the tears. "Mom, dad, thank you for being the greatest parents I could ever ask for. I hope we can meet again someday soon."

Kurt didn't want to look up at his new friends. He could hear Tina sniffling and he knew if he saw any of them cry again, he'd loose it again. He turned to the speaker guy and nodded.

"My parents and I loved to watch the movie Tarzan together. Ever since I can remember, we would watch it when it would rain. Being the Disney freak that I am, I quickly memorized the songs, then the entire film. It was our way of telling each other that we were so grateful for our family and-and this song is for them."

Kurt pushed a button on the speakers under the podium.

_Come stop your crying it will be all right, just take my hand Hold it tight _

_I will protect you from all around you. I will be here, don't you cry _

_For one so small, you seem so strong. My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forever more _

_You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always _

Kurt turned to a white, square basket. He and the speaker lifted the box and released two white doves into the sky. They flew around the site a few times and returned to the front building of the cemetery. Kurt returned to the podium and continued singing.

_Why can't they understand the way we feel_

_They just don't trust what they can't explain_

_I know we're different but, deep inside us_

_We're not that different at all _

_And you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more _

_Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know_

_We need each other, to have, to hold_

_They'll see in time, I know _

_When destiny calls you, you must be strong_

_I may not be with you but you've got to hold on_

_They'll see in time, I know_

_We'll show them together _

_'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more _

_Oh, you'll be in my heart. No matter what they say. You'll be in my heart, always, always_

Everyone burst into applause. Kurt should have felt good about this. He hadn't sang in front of anyone but the mirror in so long, even before he lost his family.

"And that concludes our ceremony today." The speaker rose and stood next to Kurt. "God bless you guys." And he left.

Kurt remained standing between his parent's new homes. He placed a flower each on the caskets and started to cry again.

Mercedes came up to him and hugged him again. "Kurt, that was so beautiful. You and your voice are incredible. You parents would have loved that, and I know they did because they were hear the whole time, looking down on the amazing and strong son they raised."

They let go of each other and saw they were both crying. "Thank you."

"I know you don't go to church and all, but I've been praying for you and if you need my phone number for anything I can give it to you."

"Sure, thanks Mercedes." She pulled a tissue from her bag and scribbled her phone number on it before giving it to Kurt.

Blaine walked up and placed a bouquet on each casket. He seemed to be whispering something to both of the caskets, but Kurt couldn't hear it whatsoever. Kurt looked back to Mercedes when he met Blaine's eyes. "Kurt, that was so perfect, you parents must be so proud of you." He stated with slightly red, wet eyes.

"Thank you very much." Kurt replied with a sad smile. He took one last look at each wooden coffin, now decorated with flowers, and whispered, "I love you both, see you later." And then everyone jumped into Blaine's car and drove off, all in tears.

* * *

"Thank you for coming today Blaine. You surely didn't have to bring those flowers, get us food, drive us there, or invite everybody. Thank you for being there today. How will I ever repay you for everything you've done?" Kurt said as him and Blaine were back at Kurt's place, seated on the couch after dropping everybody off at home.

"It's not about paying someone back just for doing nice things, Kurt. You don't have to make anything up to me."

"Anything? At all?"

"You can sing again for me." Blaine raised a perfectly triangular eyebrow at Kurt and they both started laughing.

"Oh, wait, you're serious?" Kurt's face fell and he was suddenly a little frightened.

"Of course I am. But you don't have to, I'm not going to force you to do anything. However you have an incredible singing voice that I didn't know you had in you. I'm not afraid to say that I cried during your song today."

"I didn't make eye contact with you guys because if anyone was crying, I probably wouldn't be able to finish the song."

"Well it was amazing and unforgettable."

"Thank you." For some reason Kurt just realized what Blaine was wearing. A dark, very fitted suit, his hair was slightly jelled down, taming his adorable, dark curls, and a navy blue bowtie. Also known as adorable in Kurt's eyes.

"Hey, mind if I use the restroom real quick?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, you know where it is." And Blaine left. Kurt eyed the piano across the room. He thought of the lessons and hours of practice time his dad pushed him through. He even become quite good. He hadn't touched it, like lots of things, since his parents passed. He was curious and got up from his seat on the couch and sat at the piano bench. He pressed a few keys to try to 'warm up'. He then touched his mom's promise ring again, to give himself the reminder that they weren't truly gone and started to play a familiar tune that he and his mom always loved.

_My mother bought it secondhand from a silent movie star _

_It was out of tune but still I learned to play _

_And with each note we both would smile forgetting who we are _

_And all the pain would simply fly away _

_Something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound _

_Even if it doesn't have a place to live _

_Oh, the words were left unspoken when my Mama came around _

_But that secondhand white baby grand still had something beautiful to give _

_Through missing keys and broken strings the music was our own _

_Until the day we said our last goodbyes _

_The baby grand was sent away _

_A child all alone, to pray somebody else would realize _

_That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound _

_Even if it doesn't have a place to live _

_Oh, the words are still unspoken now that Mama's not around _

_But that secondhand white baby grand still has something beautiful to give _

Blaine came back from the bathroom and stopped in his tracks. Kurt was singing again. So beautiful. His voice was like velvet and he played so beautifully. In this moment, silently watching Kurt perform this lovely tune in a small, dimly lit living room. 'I think I am in love with Kurt Hummel.' Blaine thought to himself as a single tear slid down his cheek. He leaned his body against the doorframe and listened to Kurt continued to sing.

_For many years the music had to roam _

_Until we found a way to find a home _

_So now I wake up every day and see her standing there _

_Just waiting for a partner to compose _

_And I wish my mother still could hear that sound beyond compare _

_I'll play her song till everybody knows _

_That something secondhand and broken still can make a pretty sound _

_Don't we all deserve a family room to live _

_Oh, the words can't stay unspoken until everyone has found _

_That secondhand white baby grand that still has something beautiful to give. I still have something beautiful to give_

Kurt jumped when Blaine started to clap. "Well, you got your wish." Kurt sniffled, trying to cover up the face that he was crying.

"You didn't have to do that." Blaine sat next to Kurt on the piano bench and placed his right hand on Kurt's left knee.

"Well I did it because I wanted to and the words speak what my mind and heart are screaming." Another tear fell from Kurt's eyes and Blaine quickly engulfed him in another hug.

"Kurt, you are so strong. You are the strongest person I've ever met and you mean so much to me."

Kurt cried a few more minutes and realized enough was enough, he had to man up and get himself together. "I'm sorry that I always cry around you."

"Kurt, please. It's perfectly ok to show emotion. It hasn't driven me away yet, why would it now?"

"That's true, I guess. Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, go ahead." Blaine stood to give Kurt some space because he felt he was a little too close and he did want to kiss him, yes, but not on a day like today, his parents' funeral. He could not take advantage of him like that, no one deserved that, especially Kurt. So Blaine decided standing was a good idea.

"Can I go to church with you sometime?" Kurt asked nervously.

* * *

**_Dang these cliffhangers! Sorry. I love you too. Songs in this chapter: You'll Be in my Heart-Phil Collins/Disney, Tarzan Soundtrack and Secondhand White Baby Grand-Smash (the show) performed by Megan Hilty._**

**_And if I haven't mentioned this earlier, thanks for reading and such_**

**_AND Quinn's Ice Cream Parlor & Sweets is a real place, I didn't make it up. I go there all the time and it's a quaint little shop like I've described in previous chapters. And no, sadly Darren Criss, Chris Colfer and Dianna Argon do not work there. Boo. _**

**_More to come, thanks for being patient and lovely._**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry, you what?" Blaine asked again. Did Kurt really say what he thought he said? He wanted to go to church?

"Yes, I want to try this whole Jesus, church, religion thing again." Kurt said with a little smile, looking down.

"Sure, um well, today is Sunday so this Wednesday we have collage small groups. I know you're still in high school, but they won't care. We will gladly take you in. So what made you change your mind?" Blaine was curious, he had to ask.

"Well, I have no where else to turn, really. I have lost my family, I have no plans for collage, almost no money-"

"Garage sale." Blaine added in.

"That won't cover everything forever, Blaine. But it was a start and it helped." Kurt got up from the piano and sat back onto the couch and joined Blaine. "Anyways, where else do I turn? And you guys love it. I'll take my chances for any possible support system I can find and why not try it once? " Kurt looked to Blaine and he looked like he was going to burst. "What is it?"

"Well firstly, I'm very excited." Blaine couldn't hold back his big, excited smile. This was going to happen! "Secondly, even if it doesn't work out and you don't want to stick around with it, that is totally fine. I will still be there for you 24/7 and I can bet you that Mercedes, Tina, Sam, Artie and Quinn will be too. They'll be so happy that you are going to do this. And don't worry if you feel like you don't know much of what's going on or you're just beginning to understand what is happening. It's ok, it's never to late, and we can help you with anything you need."

"Thanks." Kurt said trying to get a word in because Blaine was starting to talk faster and faster.

"Oh this is so great! I can introduce you to everybody, get you a Bible, put you in a small group and enter your information into the church's system and-"

"You're doing it again." Kurt interrupted.

"Dangit! I'm sorry. Please, don't be afraid to tell me to shut up when I start rambling like that again."

"Noted." Kurt stated with a laugh.

"So, Wednesday night, want me to swing by around 5:30 ish? They'll have dinner there so we don't have to worry about getting food anywhere. Plus, you deserve a good home cooked meal." Blaine put his hand on Kurt's knee and smiled.

"Sure, sounds good."

"Kurt, I want you to know that I'm so happy for you. That you want to take this first step, test the waters of this whole thing that your new friends and myself are committed to. I also want you to know that following God won't make your life instantly easier or perfect. But it will make your life so much more positive and it will open your eyes to so many things you would have never even dreamed of. This lifestyle is so incredibly worth it and I'm so happy you want to test it out for yourself."

"Thanks Blaine." Kurt half smiled.

"Well it's been a long, emotional day, I think I better head home. Plus you have school tomorrow and we both have work too." Blaine stood up and they both headed for the front door.

"You'll be alright for tonight?" Blaine turned around before opening the door.

"Yes, maybe I'll reacquaint myself with my old friend, Miss Baby Grand over there." Kurt said, pointing to the white grand piano on the other side of the room.

"Well I won't stall anything between you two. I'll see you tomorrow then, at work?" Blaine smiled again. 'How could this kid always be so happy?' Kurt thought.

"Yep, I'll be there at three." Blaine held out his arms to Kurt after his response. Kurt tightly wound his arms around Blaine and was so grateful for him and the comfort he always brought him.

"I wasn't lying to you when I said you are the strongest person I know. You are incredible and I'm so glad we have each other."

"Where did that come from?" Kurt asked out loud. He thought he only said that in his head, but somehow it slipped out.

"I don't know, but it's true. I'll see you tomorrow, get some sleep alright?" Blaine broke the embrace between them and looked into Kurt's baby blue eyes.

"See you. And thank you again for coming today."

"Don't mention it. Goodnight Kurt." Blaine opened the door and stepped outside.

"Goodnight Blaine." And the door shut. Kurt stood there for a minute and started at the door. "I love you." He whispered.

* * *

Kurt heard a knock at the door and looked at his broken watch. 5:30 on the button. "Shit!" He cursed, throwing on the kaki jeans on the floor and searched for a shirt. "Just a minute!" He yelled from his room to Blaine. He found a white and red sweater that he always hated and threw it on before running to the door.

"Hello Kurt." Blaine smiled.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt panted from the running and stress of figuring out what to wear.

"Everything alright?" Blaine asked, stepping into the apartment with his Bible in hand which he set on the small table near the door.

"I can't figure out what to wear." Kurt whined, looking down at his feet.

"Aww, let me help you." Blaine put his hand on the middle of Kurt's back and they walked to Kurt's room.

"Well my church isn't formal at all. So let's go with some simple jeans and a shirt." Blaine offered a light blue button up and Kurt took it.

"Thanks." Kurt looked toward Blaine and thought 'Screw it.' He threw off the itchy sweater and dropped it to the floor.

"Oh! Kurt! Um, I can leave, didn't r-realize you were going to c-change right here." Blaine stuttered nervously.

"Oh. I wasn't even thinking." Kurt stopped fiddling with the buttons of the bottom of his shirt and slouched. "I can never do anything right."

"Oh stop." Blaine walked over to stand in front of Kurt. "It's ok. We all make mistakes, as cliché as it sounds."

_Don't worry_ Blaine began singing the famous Bob Marley tune_ about a thing. Cuz every little thing, is gonna be alright_

He started buttoning up Kurt's shirt for him and tried not to get distracted–or get caught staring-at his pale, smooth skin that was underneath it. When he was done, he smoothed out the collar and shoulders of the shirt.

"Alright, well dinner is going to start in about ten minutes or so, so you ready?" Blaine asked as he handed Kurt some nice casual shoes to wear for tonight.

"Oh, sorry. Hope we're not late." Kurt grabbed some socks, his keys, and headed out the door with Blaine.

* * *

They pulled up to a medium sized church just a few minutes later. They walked into a room with off-white, plastic tables and dark gray plastic chairs. There was a stage in the front of the room with a drum set, a couple music stands and microphones. The ceiling and walls had thick planks of wood and dark green paint beneath them. There were people scattered throughout the room, seated and talking at a medium volume.

"What's with the wood?" Kurt whispered to Blaine.

"It's supposed to resemble Noah's ark. You know the story of the flood and two of every animal came onto an ark that Noah made." Blaine hoped that Kurt knew what he was talking about.

"Sounds familiar. Just curious because I wasn't expecting it, it's unusual." Kurt said, looking around at the ceiling.

"You're here!" Mercedes yelped as she hugged Blaine and Kurt when they arrived. "How are you doing?" She asked Kurt as Blaine moved to greet other people.

"I'm doing alright. School is as annoying as ever." Kurt started fiddling with his mom's ring again.

"Uh, I'm sorry. If there's one thing that I'm happy about that came out of high school is that it's over for me." She said with a small laugh.

"Lucky you. No, but Blaine's really helping me out. He's the best friend or big brother that I've never had."

"Really?" Mercedes asked looking over to Blaine who was smiling and laughing with some friends before he looked their way and smiled and waved. "He really cares about you, Kurt. He wants more than anything to be there for you and make you happy again."

"When did he say that?" Kurt raised an eyebrow at her, hoping she was telling the truth.

"Right when you guys met, I believe. He felt bad about exploding at you with trying to sell you into coming here. But here you are and I'm so happy you're here, what a pleasant surprise." Mercedes smiled widely.

"Well, I'm curious about this whole thing so I'm excited too."

"Alright everyone." A man with square-ish glasses, a red and gray striped cardigan, and rolled up jeans with moccasins spoke into a microphone at the front stage. "Hello. Thank you all for coming tonight. So...Blaine! Why don't you pray for us and our dinner."

"Must you always pick on me, David?" Blaine asked.

David put the microphone right up to his face. "It's. My. Job." He said in a very deep, Transformer voice and everyone laughed.

"Alright, I'll do it." He walked over to David and received the microphone from him, cleared his throat and closed his eyes. Kurt looked around and everyone also closed their eyes, some bowed their heads too so he did the same but didn't close his eyes. "Father God, we come before you. Thank you for bringing all of us here tonight. Whether it's our first time here or our hundredth time here, give us something to walk away with. Speak to our hearts and bring us closer to you and each other. Thank you for this food that we are about to eat and for bringing us safely here. We love you and thank you for everything, amen."

"Amen." Some people in the room softly repeated.

"Three bucks get you a drink and a bowl full of mac and cheese." David announced and a line formed towards the front, right corner of the room where a few people handed out bowls of macaroni and cheese.

Blaine walked up to Kurt and said "Wanna go grab some food? We need to get some meat on those bones." He poked Kurt's sides and laughed.

"Sure." Kurt and Blaine walked up to the front of the room and joined the line. "That was a cool prayer thing you did up here."

"Oh, that was nothing, but thank you anyways. David always picks someone at random to pray for anyone before dinner, so you got to see me pray today."

"You mentioned me in it?" Kurt asked curiously.

"Well I figured you might not be the only first-timer here and if not, you know. I just say what comes to my mind when I'm praying, especially in front of people."

"Cool." Kurt said and the line kept moving alone.

"Hey guys." David came up to Kurt and Blaine and gave them high fives each.

"David, this is Kurt. Kurt, David."

"Welcome to Parkcrest, Kurt." And they shook hands.

"Hello." Kurt said with a half smile.

"This is Kurt's first time at a church in about ten years." Blaine informed him. 'Blaine, what are you doing?' Kurt thought.

"Oh really? Well we're very glad you are here tonight and I hope you enjoy it. Let us know how it goes, alright? Oh, and since you're a first-timer, you get dinner for free! See ya." He said with a smile and moved down the line of people, greeting them.

"He seems cool." Kurt said as they were about to reach the food.

"Yeah, David is really great. Everyone loves being around him. He'd really funny and he's a great speaker."

"Well then I'll have to stick around and come when he speaks." Kurt said with a smile as they approached the table holding a large pot of gooey, cheesy macaroni.

"Blaine, hello darling." A middle-aged women with blond ish red ish hair greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Stevi, how are you?" She handed him a bowl of macaroni.

"I've been better, but I'm always happy to see you kids. And who is this?" She asked, looking to Kurt.

"Hello, I'm Kurt."

"Hi Kurt, we're glad to have you with us tonight. You get a free dinner tonight because you're new here! You look like you need some meat on those bones, enjoy the food."

"That's exactly what Blaine just said. Is it really that bad?"

"No, sweetie. We're just teasing. Have a good night." And they moved down the table to grab plastic forks, napkins, and water bottles.

They sat down at an empty table of seven seats and began eating.

"Wow, this is really good." Kurt said with a mouthful of food.

Blaine laughed, "That's Stevie's cooking, I don't know what I would do without it." He said with a smile full of food.

"Gross! Put that away." Kurt said with a chuckle.

"Are these seats taken?" A man with an Irish accent asked the two friends.

"No, Rory, go right ahead." Blaine said.

"Who you got there, Blaine?" He asked.

"Rory, this is Kurt. Kurt, this is Rory."

"Hello Kurt." He said.

"Hi, I like your accent." Kurt said.

"Ah, thank you, laddie. Just don't make me read chapters of a book or something ike some people here." He gave Blaine a glare.

"Hey, it wasn't just me, ok. David's been here for a year now and he's just slightly starting to get over your accent."

"True, true." He said as he took a bite food.

"Hey, can we join you guys?" A tall guy with dark dreadlocks and a short girl with glasses and down syndrome came up to the table with their dinner in their hands.

"Absolutely." Blaine said through a mouth full of food, trying to annoy Kurt a little.

"Hi, I'm Becky." The girl sat next to Kurt and stuck her left hand out to shake Kurt's.

"Hello, I'm Kurt. This is my first time here."

"Really? Cool. Are you friends with Blainers?" She asked.

"Yes, I am. Do you guys call him Blainers?"

"Yes, he hates it!" She replied with a smile.

"I'll remember that, thank you Becky."

The rest of dinner continued smoothly. Blaine introduced Kurt to many others and Kurt was really starting to feel a bit more comfortable and relaxed in the cozy, wood room.

"Alright guys, finish up your meals, please throw away your trash and head into your groups." David said into the microphone again.

Blaine took his and Kurt's trash and threw them away.

"It was great meeting you, Miss Becky." Kurt smiled at her.

"You too Kurt. Are you going to come back next week or Sunday?" She asked with wide eyes.

"I think I might." He said with a smile.

* * *

A tall, medium sized man with not too much hair and glasses said "Alright everyone I'm happy to see you all again. We have a newbie in the room-"

"Fresh meat!" Artie yelled from his wheelchair.

"So, um-" The man said, looking to Kurt.

"Kurt." Kurt said.

"Kurt, why don't you tell us about yourself. We also tell our 'highs and lows' of the week, so why don't you start us off?" The man asked.

Kurt was a little nervous. He was now sitting in a room with eight other guys who were all expecting him to say something about himself. He knew Blaine, Artie, Sam and just met that guy with the dreads, Joe. So why was this so scary if he knew half of the kids in here?

"Well, I'm Kurt. I'm actually a senior in high school at McKinley High, not a collage student. So, sorry if I'm breaking any rules or anything, I just have nowhere else to turn. Um, I have too many 'lows' to count as my life is falling apart. My 'high' of the week is Blaine." Kurt looked at Blaine who was sitting next to him, as everyone else in the room did, and their eyes locked. "I just met Blaine about a little over a week ago and he has been my rock. My parents were killed in a car crash and now I have absolutely no family, money or anything. But I guess now Blaine is my family and he has done so much for me already. Thank you Blaine."

"My pleasure." Both of the boys shed a single tear.

"GROUP HUG!" Sam and Artie yelled. Everyone came into the middle of the circle they formed on the ground and, not to forget Artie again, they embraced each other.

"Now that that love fest if done, why don't we go around and introduce ourselves to Kurt and say our 'Highs and Lows' as well. I'll start off. Kurt, I'm Eric, the leader. If you ever need someone to talk to or anything, I'll always be here to listen and help with what I can. It's what us leaders do so don't ever feel like you're alone, because you're not." Kurt looked to Blaine again. Memories of that song came flooding back.

_Baby you're not alone, cuz you're here with me. And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cuz nothing can keep me from loving you…_

Memories of Blaine holding Kurt close. Kurt wanted that again, he missed feeling loved and the feeling of Blaine so close. He missed it and he wanted it again.

Everyone went through their highs and lows. Kurt thought it was ok, nothing too exciting. Just people talking about their boring lives. But his wasn't much better. But he didn't cry! That was a first.

"Alright guys." Eric said as the group began to get chatty again. "Let's start the lesson plan for today. We will begin in the book of Jeremiah, chapter twenty-nine, verse eleven." Everyone got out a Bible and Kurt felt a little sheepish because he didn't have one.

"Here, we can share mine." Blaine whispered as he put the book between them and opened to the book of Jeremiah.

"Sam, why don't you read it for us?" Eric said. 'Wow, I don't want to be picked to read a verse or pray in front of people. Yikes.' Kurt thought.

"Alright, I love this verse!" Sam said. "'For I know the plans I have for you,' says the Lord. 'They are plans for good and not for disaster, to give you a future and hope.'" Sam read the words so smoothly.

Eric pulled out a notebook with scribbled notes written down and set it on the ground in front of him. "Thank you, Sam. You see, with that verse guys, it's telling us that God has a plan for us. No matter what life throws at us, it is all for a reason. He made your life what it has been and will be because it's what he wants for you. We forget that He can carry our burdens, our stress, and our hardships. The struggle in life that we all have is never easy, but it is necessary because it builds us as people and brings us closer to Him. He wants to take care of us but only if we let him. The plan He has for each and every one of you guys in this room is spectacular. I believe that you guys are bound to do some amazing things but only if you commit yourself to Him.

"How many of you guys know Ashley?" A few raised their hands. "If you don't know her, she is the one with no hair and a butterfly tattoo on the right side of her head. She is a leader here and she has one heck of a story. To cut it short for you, she had the worst experiences growing up. Her parents didn't care for her, she was raped at a young age, got into drugs and hated herself. As a method of self-harm, she began literally ripping her hair out. The hair started to not grow back. Once she accepted that she was bald, she had given up on her faith. She was angry with God because, you know, what kind of a plan was that? She was in her late teens, early twenties and she had no hair and a horrible life so far. Then she came here, reaccepted God into her life and got baptized here. The tattoo on her head is where she would always pull her hair, it was the starting point where she began doing that to herself. So about a year ago, she got it done and accepted what has happened in her life because it was what God wanted.

"Wow, well we're almost out of time here, so I'll pray us out and then you guys are free to go. Any prayer requests?" Eric asked.

"School for all of us." Joe, the kid with the dreads said and everyone nodded.

"My grandpa. He's still in the hospital with that stomach cancer and he's still not doing so well." A another guy with short, curly blond hair said. Eric began scribbling these requests down in his notebook so he wouldn't forget any

"Bullies." Sam and Artie said in unison.

"For Kurt. He has gone through so much and we all need to be there for him." Blaine said, putting his right hand on Kurt's left knee.

"Absolutely!" Rory said.

"Last call, any others?" Eric said, putting his pen down. "God, we thank you for bringing us here tonight, for these great guys who have such a journey ahead of them. Please help us with all of our schooling and jobs; give us the motivation to study and be diligent in our work. Please watch over and heal Joey's grandpa. Help Sam, Artie and anyone else who is dealing with bullies at school or work or anywhere. Help them to not let it sink into them, give them the strength and dignity to push it away and help them to get stronger off of it. Be with Kurt. Thank you for bringing him here tonight and help him with everything that he has going on. Thank you that Blaine is helping him and help us to do the same. Be with us all this next week, keep us safe and remind us that you have a plan for us that is so worth it. We love you father, in your name we pray, amen."

"Amen." Everyone repeated, minus Kurt.

Everyone stood and started to leave the room. "Hey, uh, Kurt?" Eric said as he stood up.

"Yeah?" Kurt responded as Blaine stood up next to him.

"I have an extra Bible here, you are more than welcome to have it." He handed Kurt a new, hardback book that said 'The Message' is big white letters.

"Oh, thank you." He said with a small smile.

"Sometimes it's really hard to read the Bible because it's so difficult to understand but this version is very easy to grasp and I think you might like it."

"Thanks."

"I'll be praying for you. I'm so sorry about your situation. But you are always welcome here and we're all happy to have you here."

"Thank you, I need all the help I can get. Well I liked it, it was fun. Thanks for the Bible, Eric."

"Don't mention it, I'll see ya."

They all walked outside and Kurt and Blaine headed for the back parking lot.

"So, what did you think of it?" Blaine asked.

"I liked it a lot. Can I come again on Sunday?" Kurt asked, looking down at his new book.

"Would I really say no to that? Of course you can! I'm so happy you liked it. This place and these people mean the world to me and I'm so happy you like it too." They reached Blaine's car and jumped in before Blaine started the car.

"Me too, Blainers." Kurt said with a smile, buckling his seat belt.

"Who told you about my nickname?" He said with a laugh.

"A little bird named Becky."

"Ah Becky! She'll pay for that." They headed down the large driveway and off to Kurt's apartment.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading._**


	7. Chapter 7

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Blaine yelled to Kurt at Quinn's on a Friday afternoon when no customers were in the shop. 'Oh the joy of being alone on Valentine's Day once again.' Kurt thought to himself. Right when he turned around, he was hit with the cool frosting in his face.

At first it really scared him, terrified him, actually. He was hit with memories of being a freshman and sophomore, getting slushy facials every single day; even multiple times a day with a different flavor every time. The chillingly cool drink that was forever burned into his skin. The smell of it made him cringe and want to run and hide to avoid the part liquid, part ice drink that seeped into his clothes, then his skin and down to his soul, forever burning into his brain that he will never be good enough for anyone.

But Kurt wasn't hit with the red or blue, or sometimes purple dye and ice that were in these slushy cups. Surprisingly, he was hit with the light smell of strawberries. He wiped away the icing that was covering his eyes and instead of seeing a threatening bully, it was Blaine.

Sweet, beautiful, kind Blaine. He was biting his lower lip and it seemed as if he was doing everything in his power to not start giggling like a small child. Kurt glared at Blaine and thought, 'Really? A strawberry cupcake in the face? Today?'

"You are so going to pay for this, Anderson." Kurt said. He turned slightly and grabbed a giant cupcake-at Quinn's they call them 'Big Daddies'- and squished the three dollar, carefully iced, tall treat into Blaine's face. Chocolate and peanut butter frosting and cake fell to their feet with a squish sound.

Blaine's eyebrows-that Kurt constantly just couldn't stop starting at-shot up and a pink tongue poked out from Blaine's mouth, taking a large swipe of icing from around his cute little lips. "Mmm, my favorite. How'd you guess?" He said with cake and frosting still all over his face.

"I see you eyeing them every single day, you aren't very good at hiding it, you know?" Kurt leaned against the counter, looking at the other peanut butter cupcakes that he might need later. Either to eat his feelings later tonight because he is _still_ single and doesn't even have his parents to comfort him anymore. Or he could use them to throw in Blaine's face in about ten seconds.

"Everything's better with chocolate and peanut butter." Blaine admitted, licking more of the frosting off of his face, hoping it wouldn't come out of his paycheck. "Hey, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it."

"That doesn't even rhyme!" Kurt giggled.

"You know what? It's close enough, it's a true and you know it." Blaine sprinkled some candy hearts on Kurt's head; most fell to the ground, but a few fastened themselves to the frosting that was still on Kurt's face. He plucked one off and read it aloud. "U R So Cute."

Blaine was suddenly a little nervous. Yes, he did think Kurt was cute. Adorable, handsome, lovely, splendid, marvelous, everything! What was he going to say or do with this candy that just happened to land on him. He wanted to tell Kurt that, yes, actually he thinks he is cute, beyond cute, but he couldn't.

"Well if I'm cute, you'll look absolutely darling with this." And Kurt grabbed the bowl of Harry Potter jellybeans (also known as Bertie Bott's for you Potter Heads out there).

"No! Don't waste them!" Blaine yelled, trying to catch as many of the beans as he could before most of them hit the floor. "This means attack." Blaine said under his breath and before they knew it, they were involved in a full-blown food fight.

Soon gummy bears, Swedish fish, M & M's and mini cupcakes were being thrown around the shop, behind the counter. Kurt grabbed a fresh pie and Blaine stopped mid throw of a handful of sprinkles. "You wouldn't."

"And what makes you think that?" Kurt grabbed a pie with white vanilla frosting on top and held it delicately.

"Please, I'll do anything." Blaine kneeled to the ground.

"Anything?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. He thought for a minute and then simply replied, "Sing."

"Oh, ok. Um what song-"

"Defying Gravity. You know it?" Kurt interrupted.

"Just the chorus, ending part." He stood up and looked at Kurt and began to sing.

_So if you care to find me, look to the western sky. As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly! And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free. To those who ground me: take a message back from me. Tell them how I am defying gravity. I'm flying high, defying gravity! And soon I'll match them in renown. And nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there ever is or was is ever gonna bring me down! Bring me down! Aaahhhh!_

And on that last note Kurt threw the pie in Blaine's face.

"No! Not the bowtie!" He yelled and yelled, trying to save that article of clothing.

"Truce." Blaine stuck his hand out but Kurt had another idea in mind. He took off Blaine's hat and poured some more strawberry syrup all over his hair. He grabbed all of Blaine's hair and massaged the syrup into his hair and scalp ten put the hat back on.

"Truce." Kurt shook his sticky hand with Blaine.

"You're terrible." Blaine said as a drop of syrup fell down his cheek from beneath his crooked hat. With that, Blaine tackled Kurt to the ground. Luckily no one smashed their heads on the tiled ground and got hurt so Blaine did what he knew was Kurt's weakness-tickles. So Blaine straddled Kurt' hips and began his revenge.

"Blaine! Stop! Stop it!" Kurt laughed but Blaine refused to stop. He continued to tickle his belly and sides.

"This is what you get for that last pie and the bow tie!" He yelled. "This is revenge, Kurt Hummel!" He stopped tickling him. "Ok, I'm done."

Kurt sighed with relief, "Thank goodness." And they both started to get up.

"Not!" Blaine yelled again and kept continued tickling the boy underneath him.

'What in the world?' Quinn Fabray thought from the kitchen as she finished icing up her quadruple cinnamon crumble cake that she was very proud to have made. She was hearing some laughter and strange noises coming from the front. She set down her icing bag and whipped her hands on her light blue apron. She walked through the curtain and couldn't believe what she saw.

Food everywhere. Cupcakes destroyed. Syrup on the walls and the floors. She was about to loose it, why are these two wasting everything they all worked hard on and spent money towards? How could they do this while the shop was still open? What would happen if a customer walked in, ready to order something and found that there was nothing left because Kurt and Blaine decided to have a little fun and now they and behind the counter were now wearing food that was meant to be bought, sold and eaten?

She was ready to loose her control on the anger boiling inside of her, but then something stopped her. She noticed that these two boys were having fun. They were laughing their little heads off. She knew Kurt had lost everything recently but Blaine made him so happy. She was happy that Kurt had someone to make them laugh and smile because everyone deserves that.

She cleared her throat and the laughing stopped. The two boys stood and you could just about read 'ashamed' across their faces. They looked like little children, knowing they had been caught and were in trouble. "It's ok boys. I'm going to let this slide, just clean it up and I'll close the shop early tonight." She walked to the front door, flipped the OPEN sign to CLOSED and went back to the kitchen.

She stood by her desk and looked at a picture frame that was hanging on the wall. In the picture was a photograph of a young woman with big brown eyes, a nose that was a little larger then the average Joe and hair that was the perfect shade of brown; bangs, medium long length that flipped out a little at the ends. "Someday, my love, we'll be together. Happy Valentine's Day, Rachel Berry."

Kurt needed to talk to his parents again. He missed sitting on the balcony beside the living room and it always seemed to clear his head. He grabbed a couple of photo albums, his favorite tea, and a comfy blanket as he headed outside to sulk. He put the blanket back and decided to take Blaine's ugly, oversized sweater with him.

He sat in an old chair, threw on Blaine's jacket and sniffed it to prove whether or not it smelled like him. It did. It smelled like nice cologne and maple and just, Blaine. Kurt wished that Blaine were here. No, maybe he shouldn't wish that. It would only make him sad when he left because they are not in a relationship. But Kurt wished so badly that they were. But was his heart ready? Even somewhat close to ready? He didn't know, he was so lost. Yes, they are close friends and they care about each other but he can't just go up to Blaine one day and say, "Hey, you are the only person who reached out to me. My parents are dead. I'm lonely. Let's date! Love me!" No! He couldn't and he wouldn't.

"Uhh!" He grunted out loud, taking another sip of his tea. He opened the scrapbook and took a deep breath. "Hi mom, hi dad. So I'm freaking out. I met this guy a couple of weeks ago and I really like him. He took me to church, I like it. Surprising, huh? Everyone was so nice. They were something else, I can tell you that, but I liked it a lot. But then there's Blaine-the guy I met. He works at Quinn's, mama. You guys would both like him a lot. He's very involved in the church, he cares for me, comforts me when I'm down and depressed, he even sings to me. I just don't know if my heart is ready for something as big as a relationship. I've never even been in a relationship before, you guys know that. Give me a sign, anything."

* * *

"Come on Mercedes, pick up." Blaine murmured to himself as he was frantically looking through his closet for something nice to wear.

"Hello?" A friendly voice on the other line said right before the call went to her voicemail.

"Mercedes! Thank goodness you answered! I need to talk to you." Blaine picked out a sweater, held it up to himself in the mirror but threw it on the ground in disgust.

"What's the matter, Blainers?" She asked with a chuckle-she could never get over that nickname.

"I'm in love with Kurt." He blurted/yelled out and began pacing his room.

"Well it's about damn time you realized it too! Hallelujah that you are finally on the same planet and Tina, Sam, Artie, Quinn and I. YES! AHH! I'm so happy! Wait a minute, today is Valentine's Day. Blaine! What are you doing, you've got a cute guy to go kiss, why are you talking to me?" She asked.

"Because I don't know what to do. Kurt is so fragile. What if he doesn't love me back? What if he rejects me? What if that breaks him down even worse?" Blaine flopped onto his bed and signed, he was so torn.

"Blaine Porter Anderson, stop. He would have to be completely dumb, blind, deaf, and part mummy to not completely love you. I've seen the way you two act around each other-yes, that means I saw you hold his hand under the table at Breadstix, mister. Not very sneaky now, huh? He really admires you and you obviously admire him. You can do it, be yourself, and be gentle. Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything." Blaine said.

"You cannot hurt him. You will be there for him, make him happy and all that jazz, you understand me?" She used her military voice and felt powerful.

"Yes ma'am!"

"Don't call me ma'am. I sound old and mean. Now stop wasting your time talking to me and go kiss your boy!" She yelled into the phone.

"Thanks mom." Between them they called each other 'mom' and 'son' because Mercedes felt like a mom to Blaine. She takes care of him, she always had and always will.

"Love you son. Don't stay up too late, be gentle and please don't sleep with him." She pleaded.

"Mom! Stop embarrassing me!" He laughed, "And I won't, I promise. I know you'll want all of the little details as soon as they happen but you'll have to wait until we all get to see Tina and Quinn again because I know they'll want to know everything as well."

"Alright, alright. Have fun, kiddo. Bye bye." And she hung up. Blaine got up from his bed, found a navy sweater with little red sailboats on them and tied his red bow tie with little pink hearts around his neck. "Lord," he began praying, "as much as I want this to all work out, do what is right for Kurt. Let him make the right decision for him only. Help him to recover emotionally from the loss he is suffering from, amen."

* * *

Kurt waited a minute and nothing happened. Just noise of the cars driving nearby and sounds of the night. He was about to go back inside and cry again but then something came to him. The song Blaine sang to him in his room when it was raining. Before he could stop himself, he started singing to pieces of the chorus.

_Baby you're not alone, cuz you're here with me and nothing's ever gonna bring us down cuz nothing can, can_

He didn't remember the rest so he tried again.

_And nothing's ever gonna bring us down cuz-_

And then Kurt started to hear another voice singing the rest of the words.

_Cuz nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true._

Was that Blaine? Where was this coming from? He turned around and saw that nobody was in the living room or by the door. What was he thinking, Blaine didn't even have a key and he knew for a matter of fact that he locket the door behind him after work because he pinched his finger in the process.

_It don't matter what'll come to be, our love is all we need to make it through._

The voice got louder and louder. 'What was going on?' Kurt thought. "Blaine?" He asked softly. "Is that you?"

_Cuz baby you're not alone, cuz you're here with me and nothing's gonna bring us down cuz nothing can keep me from loving you and you know it's true. It don't matter what'll come to be out love is all we need to make it through._

"Hi Kurt." A voice came from over the balcony and Kurt stood from his chair and walked to the railing. There he was, Blaine. Standing in front of the balcony on the ground, two stories separating them. He was in a cute little outfit accompanied by a little red bowtie and flowers? "I wanted to come visit you. Nobody deserves to be alone on Valentine's Day, especially after everything that you're going through. I also thought you could use these." He brought a dozen roses around from behind his back.

Kurt sat criss-cross-applesause on the ground, looking through the balcony railing. "Thank you Blaine, that's really sweet of you."

"Well, not really, they're fake flowers. But before you get disappointed, I sprayed them with rose water and they'll never die." He said with a half-smile.

"Thank you, I was hoping you'd stop by. I was just moping with another photo album, nothing too exciting. You're song popped into my head and I just started talking to them, to my parents. Well, more to myself, really. I was hoping that somehow they could hear me."

"I'm sure they do." Blaine chimed in from where he was standing on the ground.

"I'm sorry but I hate this holiday. Another day to really remind me that I'm as single as my lost socks. I thought I was alone last month, last year, but now? Worse than I could ever imagine. Still, I am unwanted and unnecessary to this town. And now I don't even have my mother to comfort me and tell me that there are 'still plenty of fish in the sea' and that 'I'm still young', blah blah blah. It's rough and I am sick of being alone."

Blaine really tried to listen to Kurt, he really did but it was difficult. Yes, he truly felt bad for him and wanted to reverse the loneliness he felt into joy and laughter. He was going to do his best to try to accomplish that. But it was hard to concentrate. The moon was high in the sky and the light from it hit Kurt's face beautifully.

Blaine was captivated by Kurt. He was almost hypnotized by this man who was sitting on the balcony in front of him. He was hurting, depressed and in need of a friend. Blaine had given him that and will continue to do so. But Kurt needed someone who would truly care for him, to make him feel loved and beautiful and wanted. Everything that Kurt was feeling right now; Blaine wanted to take it all away, for this moment and forever. He couldn't help himself, he had to do something.

"I just can't handle this hole that seems to be forming in my chest. I feel it widening everyday and I-" Kurt said as a tear slid down his cheek.

"You are beautiful." Blaine whispered, interrupting him.

"What? What did you say?" Did Kurt hear what he thought he heard? Did Blaine just say that? Was he so depressed that his mind was playing tricks on him? Tricks that made him think that Blaine thought he of all people on this planet was beautiful?

Blaine cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I-I said you are beautiful." He said in a slightly shaky voice.

"No. No, you're just joking. Blaine, it's been a long day, we've both got to be very tired, go on home, thanks for stopping by-" Kurt said with the taste of disappointment forming in his mouth.

"Kurt Hummel, stop. I need to do this so please just let me finish before saying anything, ok?"

Kurt nodded and replied with a soft "I promise."

Blaine threw the flowers up to Kurt and he caught them with his free hand, the other holding his mug full of tea. Blaine ran around to the side of the building and climbed up the ladder that was for emergencies only. 'This is an emergency to me, Mr. Ladder.' Blaine thought as he pulled his petite little body up the side of the building. He climbed up the two floors, jumped over a small wall and faced a nervous looking Kurt.

Blaine held up a finger to Kurt, signaling him to wait a moment as he pulled out his phone, found the song he needed and pressed play. He set the phone down on the little side table and took Kurt's left hand in his right and wrapped his other hand around his waist. They started swaying back and forth as Blaine began to sing.

_If you want a lover, I'll do anything you ask me to_

_And if you want another kind of love, I'll wear a mask for you_

_If you want a partner, take my hand_

_Or if you want to strike me down in anger_

_Here I stand, I'm your man_

_If you want a boxer, I will step into the ring for you_

_And if you want a doctor, I'll examine every inch of you_

_If you want a driver, climb inside_

_Or if you want to take me for a ride, you know you can_

_I'm your man_

_Ah, the moons too bright, the chains too tight, the beast won't go to sleep_

_I've been running through these promises to you_

_That I made and I could not keep_

_Ah but a man never got a lover back_

_Not by begging on his knees_

_I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet_

_And I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat_

_And I'd claw at your heart and I'd tear at your sheet_

_I'd say please_

_I'm your man_

_And if you've got to sleep a moment on the road_

_I will steer for you_

_And if you want to work the street alone, I'll disappear for you_

_If you want a father for your child or only want to walk with me a while across the sand_

_I'm your man_

Blaine looked up slightly at Kurt' sparkling eyes. 'Please understand what I'm trying to say here.' Blaine thought to himself again. He took Kurt's hand and kissed it. Kurt looked away, trying to hide the soft oink forming on his cheeks. They continued to sway and Blaine continued to sing:

_Ah, the moons too bright, the chains too tight, the beast won't go to sleep_

_I've been running through these promises to you_

_That I made and I could not keep_

_Ah but a man never got a woman back_

_Not by begging on his knees_

_I'd crawl to you baby and I'd fall at your feet_

_And I'd howl at your beauty like a dog in heat_

_And I'd claw at your heart_

_And I'd tear at your sheet_

_I'd say please_

_I'm your man...I'm your man...I'm your man_

"Kurt. I know you're going though a lot right now, I know that everything has metaphorically collapsed around you, but I can be the one thing that won't budge. I have these…feelings for you that just won't disappear. Every time I get a peak at those eyes of yours or see you smile or laugh once in a blue moon, there's something inside of me that draws me nearer to you and I can't seem to let it go. You are so insanely strong, brave and beautiful. Would you be my boyfriend?" Blaine hoped that he wasn't pushing this too far and that for the love of everything in this universe that Kurt Hummel, the stunning man in his arms, would just say that three-lettered word that Blaine needed to hear.

"Hold on." Kurt said and he let himself leave Blaine's arms and sat in his chair across the patio, balcony area. "Firstly, thank you for singing to me again and for the flowers and…this. Honestly, I'm not sure if I'm ready for something like this. Blaine," He sat on the ground in front of him, looking up at him. Kurt took his hands in his own and continued, "I have feelings for you. I'm just scared that if I jump into this new world of dating and relationships and love that if I get my heart broken, I'm not going to survive the aftermath of it all."

"But I'm not going to hurt you. I want nothing but the greatest of happiness, love, and everything for you and only you because you deserve it the most."

"I believe you, I do, but I'm not sure my heart is ready." Kurt sighed. He wanted Blaine but he needed to make sure he was completely ready for it.

"Ok, I understand. Take some time, sleep on it, I'll be here when you've made a decision." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hands and gave him a sad smile. "If you don't need anything else, I guess I'll head home, it's getting late." He dusted himself off and started to make his way around to the ladder to return home, crawl into bed, call Mercedes and cry.

'Wait.' Kurt thought in his mind as Blaine's hands left his. 'I don't want to be alone. I want to learn how to kiss you and hug you and feel good about myself and life again. I want you, Blaine Anderson. Please just turn around, don't go.'

Just as Blaine was about to sling his other leg over the wall to climb down, "Wait." Kurt said in a rushed whisper.

Blaine turned around and set both of his feet back on the ground. "Yeah?"

Kurt got up from his chair, walked over to Blaine who's eyes grew wider and wider as Kurt came closer and closer and he leaned down a little to join his lips to Blaine's. After a moment, finally realizing that yes, they were actually kissing, Kurt's arms wound around Blaine's neck and Blaine leaned up onto his tiptoes bringing his arms around Kurt's slender waist. They stood there, sweetly kissing each other, finding out what the other's sweet lips finally felt like after wondering for who knows how long. Their mouths moved in perfect harmony together. Kurt's stomach felt like a beehive had just fallen from a tree, forget those butterflies, he was so excited and happy and filled with nothing but love. 'Love? Was it love yet? Too early? Oh, who cares, I'm kissing Blaine!' Kurt thought to himself. He pulled back from the kiss and took a deep breath, looking into Blaine's insanely bright eyes considering there was no light but the moonlight.

"Yes." Kurt stated which only brought a confused look upon Blaine's face. "Yes, I will be your boyfriend."

Blaine's jaw dropped open. "Really? Now are you sure you don't need to think about it for a while?"

"Yes. I trust you, rely on you and have faith in you. I want this to happen and I can't believe I just kissed you, oh my gosh…" Kurt trailed off.

"No, it's ok. I give you props for gathering up that courage so quickly and just going for it. That was the best first kiss I've ever had." Blaine blushed.

"That was my first kiss ever." Kurt replied, a little proud of himself. "Aww, are you blushing? Let me see!" Blaine tried to hide it but Kurt grabbed his face and revealed that little rosy face. "You are so adorable."

"Not as adorable as you."

"Who had to stand on his tiptoes a minute ago?" Kurt pointed out.

Blaine hug his head and moaned, "I did."

"My point exactly." Kurt said with a smile, straightening Blaine's bow tie.

"Kurt, I lo-"

Kurt placed a finger to Blaine's lips, stopping him. "Thank you, but let's not rush that part, ok? I know I kind of did just a minute ago but everything else that happens when you have a boyfriend should wait for now. I've never been loved like this before and I want to take it slow and we'll see how it goes."

"Couldn't agree more. I'm sorry, just got caught up in the moment." Blaine looked at his watch briefly, 10:17. "Wow, it's getting late, I should go for real this time. I'll see you soon, alright?" Blaine held out his arms and they embraced.

"Goodnight, Blaine." Kurt said softly.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine leaned in and kissed him on the cheek before heading down the ladder with ease and grace.

"Goodnight, my Romeo." Blaine yelled from the ground.

Kurt giggled, hoping his neighbors didn't hear that. "Goodnight to you too, my handsome prince."

* * *

**_I'm so terribly sorry for such the long absence that I took from this. An epilogue will be coming in the near-ish, distant-ish future. _**

**_Songs-Defying Gravity from Wicked_**

**_And of course, the name of this story, I'm Your Man by Michael Buble (originally, this was going to be the end of the entire story but I decided I was going to make an epilogue to wrap things up completely)_**

**_Thanks for reading : )_**


	8. Epilogue Two Worlds Collide

"Kurt Hummel, do you believe that Jesus is the son of God, believe in the Bible and accept the Him as your lord and savior in your heart?"

"Of course!" Kurt replied and everyone in the jam-packed audience laughed.

"Welcome to God's Kingdom." And with that, David, the high school and collage leader, gently leaned Kurt into the water while Kurt plugged his nose in the refreshing water. He was pushed back up and was happy he hadn't slipped inside this small, slippery rectangle of water he was standing in.

This baptism looked a little different from most. Here, in the main sanctuary of the church, what most of the students called 'big church', there was a baptism pool halfway between the stage and the high ceiling. Usually, a screen (that projected song lyrics during worship or the speaker while he or she was speaking) hid this little pool but on occasion when someone was baptized, the screen came up and a baptism would be performed.

From the front row, there came the loudest of cheers, mainly from Blaine Anderson, Kurt's boyfriend. He jumped to his feet to give Kurt a standing ovation as did his friends surrounding him and soon the entire room of people were on their feet, applauding the young man who just publicly committed his life to Christ.

Kurt gave a wave and a smile to the crowd, looking to Blaine, sort of telling him with just a look saying 'I did it.'

The screen above the baptism pool started to lower as the band came back onto the stage to finish off the service with a closing song.

"Let's give it up one more time for Kurt Hummel, everybody." The leader of the band announced into the microphone before starting the last few songs of the service.

* * *

"That was crazy." Kurt said as he stepped out of the baptism pool and found his bag nearby.

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt. You've come such a long way. Now let's go celebrate!" David put on his glasses and gave Kurt a hug.

He chuckled, "Well I'd like to thank you for giving me a family. I don't know where I'd be today if silly little Blaine didn't bring me here a while back."

"Talking about me I see?" A dramatic voice echoed from behind Kurt.

"Eh! There's still a service going on, shush." David said jokingly. "I'll leave you two, but don't take too long because, in a few minutes, the band's prepared something for you."

"We'll be there." Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's duffel bag with his spare clothes and headed toward the bathroom where Kurt changed. When he was done, sporting his new navy blue "got dunked?" shirt he was given for being baptized, he met up with Blaine outside the bathroom.

"Kurt, I am so proud of you. That takes guts to do what you just did, in front of everyone. Gosh, I'm so proud of you. I love you. I love you with all of my heart." Blaine hugged Kurt tightly, while he said this, trying to explain in this hug how much he really cared for him.

It has been three and a half years since that Valentine's Day at Kurt's balcony when Blaine finally proclaimed his love for the man he adored and they shared their first kiss. Kurt did it because he figured that he might never actually be ready for a new relationship like this. But after being together for a couple of years and still going strong, that proved his point.

* * *

So they started off slow with coffee dates, double date movie nights with Sam and Artie at Artie's place, going to the Ohio state fair with their friends, Bible studies and summer camps. Kurt finally accepted that he was never going to be alone again and it felt amazing. That he has new friends at this new church, students like him and leaders who have gone through what many of them have. That he has a boyfriend that treated him like what he imagined Prince William treated Kate Middleton like. Blaine made him feel like he truly mattered, that he was worth something extra special and, most of all, Blaine made Kurt blissfully happy. He was grateful for this second chance he had been given-new friends, new relationships, and his growing faith. Even though he lost his family, he gained his church family that he loved more than anything.

Kurt graduated high school. With the help of his new family, he finished out his last few months of high school strong and was set to attend Lima City Collage in the fall. Blaine invited the high school and collage group to Kurt's graduation and received the biggest and loudest applause from anyone in his graduating class. He breathed in that moment, reminding himself that he was loved now.

For Kurt's birthday that summer, Blaine and their friends pooled together some money to pay for a little therapy for Kurt because he lost his parents and needed to talk to a professional. He went to these sessions and it helped a little but all Kurt felt he needed were his church friends and, of course, Blaine.

Kurt and Blaine still work at Quinn's Ice Cream and Sweets. The business almost closed after last year's Christmas season but Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, Rory, and everyone who was apart of their church offered to help out as much as they could and they helped pull the business back on it's feet. Quinn's previous lover, Broadway superstar herself, Miss Rachel Berry talked about the little shop (that held a sweet place in her heart because that's where she and Quinn met just like Kurt and Blaine) in an interview and business exploded. Quinn hung that picture she had of Rachel from it's hidden place in the kitchen to the front of the shop as a thanks to her. Kurt and Blaine saw her get teary eyed when she placed it on the wall that day and they all exchanged in a group hug, assuring Quinn that they loved her and that Rachel would come back. And they were right. She returned just after she took time off of performing and she and Quinn are now happily engaged.

Kurt's small group leader, Eric accepted him into his home free of charge. They both agreed that, for now, he couldn't live in the Hummel's old apartment because it was filled with too much negativity and loneliness. They sold it and that helped fund Kurt's collage money for this next coming year.

* * *

"I love you too, babe." Kurt pulled back from their hug and smiled at Blaine.

"Come on, let's see what that surprise is." Blaine said as he took Kurt's bag and Kurt's hand as they walked down the hall. Blaine leaned over and kissed his cheek "I love you and I'm so proud of you, darling."

"Aww, no need for more sap from you, Anderson." Kurt nudged they boy's shoulder.

"It's my job and you know it." Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek again.

They took their seats on the right side, five rows from the front next to Mercedes.

"I'm so happy for you, Kurtsie." Mercedes hugged him tightly when she saw the couple slide into their seats, trying not to disrupt the ongoing service.

The ongoing song ended and the leader onstage spoke into the microphone, "This song is dedicated to Kurt Hummel. Many of you may not know this, but a few years ago, at seventeen years old, Kurt lost his parents in a terrible car accident. Shortly after he came here and in his suffering, found God." Blaine, being the always loving and supportive person that he is, clapped loudly and so did everyone else in the room. "Kurt, this is for you."

_Everybody falls sometimes, gotta find the strength to rise_

_From the ashes and make a new beginning_

_Anyone can feel the ache_

_You think it's more than you can take_

_But you're stronger, stronger than you know_

_Don't you give up now, the sun will soon be shining_

_You gotta face the clouds, to find the silver lining_

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains, hope that doesn't ever end_

_Even when the sky is falling, I've seen miracles just happen_

_Silent prayers get answered, broken hearts become brand new_

_That's what faith can do_

_It doesn't matter what you've heard, impossible is not a word_

_It's just a reason, for someone not to try_

Blaine leaned his head on Kurt's shoulder and whispered, "I hope you don't mind that I chose this song for you, I know we always listen to it, so if you're tired of it or whatever, I'm sorry, I was trying to-"

"Shush, it's perfect and so are you. Thank you." And Kurt kissed the top of Blaine's head discreetly and quickly and listened to the song.

_I've seen dreams that move the mountains_

_Hope that doesn't ever end_

_Even when the sky is falling_

_I've seen miracles just happen_

_Silent prayers get answered_

_Broken hearts become brand new_

_That's what faith can do_

_Even if you fall sometimes, you will fine the strength to rise_

"Thank you Blaine. You're the best." Kurt whispered as a tear slid down his cheek and landed on Blaine's ear.

"Who's the sappy one now?" He whispered back with a smile as the service came to a close.

* * *

"Hi best friend." Kurt whispered to his large Winnie the Pooh stuffed animal that sat next to his pillow as he plopped down on his bed. He rolled over on his tummy and sat Pooh in front of him after giving him a tight squeeze. Blaine won Pooh at the state fair last summer for Kurt and he loved it. Sometimes Kurt would bring him over to Blaine's place and spray his favorite cologne of Blaine's on him so Kurt could fall asleep smelling what made him happiest and most at home-his Blaine.

"Guess what I finally did today?" Kurt whispered to Pooh as if he would actually respond. "I got baptized! In big church! In front of everyone! It was a little nerve-racking, but, as you well know, Blainey was there, cheering me on, like always. Mr. Supportive."

Kurt loved to vent to Pooh, he was such a good listener. He didn't care if he looked like a four year old when doing so; he just loved this stuffed animal and how relieved he made him feel afterwards.

"I can't tell you how happy I am, Pooh. I'm a member of my church now. I have great friends there, as well as my Blaine. I have a boyfriend." Kurt grabbed onto Pooh's hands. "I have a boyfriend! An actual, breathing, human being that actually loves me. I never ever thought I would be able to say that. After being alone for, well, my entire life, seeing so many couples on tv, in movies, and out in public, I never thought I'd get anything like that. And now, by some miracle, I do. Crazy, right? God's really looking out for me, isn't He. Obviously, Blainers and I have been together for a while now, but I just still can't get over the fact that someone like him found someone like me and that it worked out! You know I love you, Pooh, I really do, but-"

"I hope you're not breaking up with him." A voice from nearby made Kurt jump and roll off his bed. But when he didn't hit the ground, like he was expecting to, he got excited, hoping it was whom he hoped it was. Warm, strong arms were holding him bridal-style and he immediately melted into them, closing his eyes. "If this is your reaction to me just showing up in your house, I'm scared for later." He said.

Kurt opened his eyes, knowing exactly who it was because Blaine was the only one he gave his spare key to Eric and his family's house. "What's later?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're just going to have to find out." Blaine said, raising an eyebrow back at him; sort of saying _'So there, Hummel. I got you now, leaving a cliffhanger and you ain't stopping me.'_ "Now kiss me, you fool." He whispered dramatically.

"You always say that."

"Well, you always kiss me when I say that." _'Two points for Anderson.' _Blaine thought to himself.

"Well..." and they leaned in to meet each other's lips together in sweet synchronization. Blaine pulled Kurt closer, still in his arms and Kurt wound his arms tightly around Blaine's neck, bringing himself even closer. They both almost hummed into the kiss before Blaine placed another kiss one on the tip of Kurt's nose, because he knew Kurt adored this simple act, and returned to his lips again.

They heard some footsteps pass and a throat being cleared outside, in the hallway. They broke apart, slightly embarrassed. "Sorry, Mr. Haley."

"It's alright, Blaine. Since you're here, wanna stay for dinner?" Eric stood in the doorway, looking at the two young men who he might as well call his sons. He already has six kids, what's one more?

"If it's not too much trouble, that would be great, Eric, thank you." Blaine said with a smile because this place felt like his second home.

"No trouble at all. Dinner will be ready in a few, don't forget to wash up." Starting to walk down the hall again.

"Yes, mother." Kurt and Blaine said in unison in monotone voices.

"Oh, Eric," Blaine called after him and he came back, "would it be alright if, after dinner, I took Kurt out for a bit? I'll bring him back by curfew." Blaine and Kurt stood up from the shaggy, soft carpet, loosing the feeling in his legs after sitting and holding Kurt on the ground.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked curiously.

"You're not getting any answer out of me, Hummel." Blaine reached for Kurt's waist and started to tickle him and they both broke into giggles.

"Sure Blaine, go ahead. You know the rules, no funny business, alright?" Eric replied in a joking manner but still serious.

Blaine stopped tickling Kurt and smiled with his best Mary Kate/Ashley Olsen in _Full House_ impersonation, "You got it, dude."

"Oh, cut it out!" Eric said, those famous hand gestures and all.

"Oh, you two, never a dull moment, is it?" Kurt smiled as someone's voice came from the kitchen, announcing that dinner was ready.

* * *

"This doesn't smell like your car, Blaine." Kurt said from the passenger seat with a blindfold over his eyes. "Are you kidnaping me? Dangit, you must be." He said before Blaine could answer. "You put this blindfold on me, you put me in a car that smells like gym and air freshener, you're driving me out to the middle of nowhere were you, I don't know, are going to chain me to a tree and drive away or trap me in a cave with a homeless, possessed orphan."

Blaine broke out into laughter, as he usually did when he was with his wonderful boyfriend. "I checked all of the non-existent caves in Ohio, you're good I promise. Come on, I thought you liked surprises?" Blaine checked his navigation system to make sure he was following the route to their date destination. If he couldn't find it, it wasn't the end of the world, the location didn't factor in too much with this date he was planning. He still wanted it to turn out as special as possible for this perfect ending to a perfect day.

"I do, as long as they're good surprises."

"Well you'll enjoy this, I'm sure of it. And if not, you can tie me to the roof of the car." Blaine said with a laugh.

"Ok." Kurt stated, completely serious. He reached over for Blaine's hand but couldn't find it. Blaine looked down and took Kurt's hand and kissed it.

They drove for another fifteen minutes and Blaine decided to park in the grass field nearby. _'This looks good enough.'_ He thought to himself. "We're here, love. Give me just one moment to get everything ready."

Blaine let go of Kurt's hand and they both missed each other's warmth and closeness. He hopped out of the car and Kurt heard some rustling in the background along with…crickets? Where were they? Well Ohio didn't have much so 'the middle of nowhere' was seen often in this state. Who knows, maybe Blaine really was going to kidnap him for fun.

The passenger door opened and Kurt felt Blaine's body near his, reaching across to unbuckle the seatbelt and take his hands. "Oh good, you didn't forget about me." Kurt said as he stepped out of the car and one of Blaine's hands found his waist.

"I'd never forget about you." Kurt felt a kiss planted on his cheek and he smiled. _'Silly, sappy, hopelessly romantic, Blaine. Never changes.'_ He thought to himself, leaning into the strong man beside him.

Blaine didn't lead them more than ten feet from the passenger door when they stopped and he moved his hands from Kurt's waist to take his hands.

"I know it's not much, but Artie suggested this date idea to me because it's his favorite date outing to do with Sam. Plus Sam agreed to let me use his truck for this idea. I thought since we've both been quite busy lately, we could use some alone time together. Plus I wanted to do at least something since you get baptized earlier today!" Blaine jumped up and down a little, still so happy about what happened today.

"Still blind folded here." Kurt said impatiently.

"Ok, sorry." Blaine reached behind Kurt's head, kissed him on the nose, like he always loved, and removed the blindfold.

"Yep, there's the truck." Kurt said, a little disappointed.

"I know it's dark, but look, I made us a little fort." Blaine opened up the back of the trunk and once Kurt's eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, he saw there were tons of plush pillows, cuddly blankets and sleeping bags just begging for someone to dive right into them and snuggle up.

"Interesting, very interesting." Kurt threw an arm around Blaine's shoulder. "Thank you, honey." Giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Since there was already an arm around Blaine's shoulders, Blaine scooped Kurt off of his feet and lifted him into the trunk with a squeal coming from Kurt.

"My hero." Kurt swooned in an over-the-top fashion as Blaine joined him and they climbed to the back of the truck and into the layers of blankets. It was perfect cuddle weather-just chilly and breezy enough to use all of these blankets but not too hot under all of them. Blaine put a mattress on the floor of the truck as well so it was as comfy and snuggly as possible.

"Come here." Blaine pleaded with puppy eyes as they were getting situated. "Don't think you're getting away without my cuddles, cuddle monster number one."

"You really think I wouldn't cuddle you, on a date like this, cuddle monster number two?" He placed his head in that same, familiar crook of Blaine's neck and threw an arm across his stomach and waist when Blaine's arms engulfed him.

"True, true." Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead, letting his lips linger for a hair too long, and then giving him a few more. But really, who cared? He was in the middle of nowhere, in his best friend's truck, cuddling with his flawless boyfriend just inches away who was everything he could ask for and so much more. "I love you." Blaine whispered softly, lips still touching Kurt's forehead, unaware that he said that statement out loud.

He was just so used to letting it slip out when he was with this beautiful man. The man he had been looking for, well, for forever. Kurt moved him in ways he had never dreamed of and now, here they were, curled up with the cool, April night, the crickets chirping nearby and the soft tickle of Kurt's extremely luscious hair against his cheek.

"I'm in love with you, too." Kurt looked up at Blaine and tried with everything in him to tell him with his eyes, not just his words. _'Actions speak louder than words, right?'_ He bit his lower lip and with a moment of hesitation, closed the gap between them and let his soft lips slide onto Blaine's.

The key word here, in this kiss, was _effortless_. They had well memorized they way each other's mouths worked against each other and they way that their hands always found one another at the beginning of each kiss if it was delicate or lazy or just cavitie-causingly sweet. Their noses would gently bump together and Kurt would always let an 'oomph' slip out between taking another breath and melting away in the warmth that is Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's arms found his waist and he found where Blaine's curls met his neck, like always. Kurt's bottom lip slipped between Blaine's lips and both of their breathing hitched. Blaine slowly, gently broke apart; making that lovely soft noise that comes from two people's lips when they break a kiss. Their mouths ghosted over each other, both breathing into each other's bodies. Giving each other life, both actually, in this moment, and metaphorically throughout the past few years.

These two were the definition of soul mates. They needed each other, longed, desired for each other. One without the other would be as if there were no oxygen, gravity, or sun with the rest of the universe. These two have a connection that is stronger than any force known to man and women kind. Nothing in the world could separate them, no one even tried for they knew they would be the ones kidnapped or chained to a tree in the dark.

"Please know that I love you more than anything in the world." Blaine pecked Kurt on his forehead once again.

"I do. You are _the_ love of my life and that is never changing." Kurt placed a kiss along Blaine's jaw line before settling back down to rest his head against his neck again.

Blaine reached into his pocket, thinking it was now or never, the perfect time and pulled something out of it. "Blaine, what are you doing?" Kurt felt nervousness sweep throughout his body. "If that's an engagement ring, then my answer is yes."

"Kurt slow down." They sat up, backs against the back window of the truck, side by side. Blaine took a deep breath, hoping what he was about to say would make sense and sound romantic enough for Kurt. "I am promising, with this ring, to always love you. To defend you even if I know you're wrong. To surprise you. To always pick up your phone call no matter what I'm doing. To bake you cookies at least twice a year and to kiss you wherever and whenever you want."

"Ok." Kurt interrupted this speech and pointed to his lips. Blaine got the hint and gave him a short little peck that was just as sweet as the last, glorious one.

"To keep you grounded in your faith as I hope you will do for me. To be there for you whenever you feel lonely, no matter what time it is in the evening and I'm already asleep. To let you borrow my sweatshirts even if I need them in the dead of winter because I know you love wearing my clothes." Blaine smiled because he loved to see Kurt wearing his clothes himself and vice-versa.

"They just smell so good, you don't understand, it's my job to wear some of your clothes." Kurt stated dramatically.

"They look better on you anyway." Blaine took a deep breath, getting back into his hopeless romantic character. "To go the store on the far opposite side of town just to get that tea you like. To spoil you with cuddles," Blaine tightened his arms around Kurt's waist and gave him an eskimo kiss, "to never leave your side no matter how sick you are of me. And lastly, to make sure you remember how perfectly imperfect you are to me.

"Kurt, I don't know what the future holds for us, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Blaine took a deep breath, shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I can't believe I actually, finally said that. I love you more than anything this world could offer, Kurt. If you don't want it, I-I-" Blaine suddenly got scared and doubted himself. 'What it Kurt doesn't want a life with me? What about if marriage gets legalized in Ohio? Would they get married in New York or something instead? What if he doesn't want marriage or kids?' Blaine thought frantically.

"Looking ahead in the future, I don't see anything but a little apartment with you. Maybe we'll have kids, who knows, that's way too far from now to worry about. All I know is that we belong to each other and we're going to get married some day." Tears were streaming non-stop down each of their faces and Blaine opened the small window next to him, reached in and found the tissues he brought just in case this happened, which is what he expected. They wiped each other's faces dry and took a few deep breaths, trying to piece together what just happened.

Blaine finally handed him the box. It was hard to tell in the dark, but the box felt wooden and had a shiny gold bow on top. Kurt closed his eyes, opened the box and opened his eyes a moment later. Inside was a shiny, silver band. Kurt looked at the ring close up, straining his eyes to read the tiny cursive engraving on the outside and inside of the ring. The inside had "_I love you forever-Blaine_" with a heart and along the outside read "_My Heart Is Yours_".

"Blaine, it's beautiful. Thought I don't have one for you or anything." Kurt felt guilty, how could he have landed this perfect boyfriend of his and not have anything for him?

"I already had one made for myself." He said softly.

"What?!" Kurt shouted. "Lemme see!" Kurt retrieved it and brought it close to his face so he could see the ring was identical to Kurt's. He slipped it off of Blaine's left ring finger, getting a batter look at it. It was the same on the outside but in the inside, the engraving similar to Kurt's, read "_I love you more-Kurt_"

"I was so nervous you'd see it and then I wouldn't be able to present it like this, like you deserve. Do you like it?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

Kurt looked at the two rings he held in his hands. They felt like more than just two bands of silver, they meant love. They represented hope, compassion, trust in each other, their relationship together and so much more. A tear slowly fell from Kurt's eyes when he turned to look at Blaine. "I love it. I love you. Gosh, I don't know what to say." Blaine wiped Kurt's tears away with his thumb, trying to hold back his own tears but they were becoming too heavy and fell through.

"Say yes."

"YES! YES! YES!" Kurt yelled and he took Blaine's ring and slid it back onto his hand. Blaine took Kurt's hand, kissed the spot where the ring would soon find it's home and slid the ring onto his left hand.

"I'm so happy you beat me to the promise rings first. I would have been a wreck, like a few minutes ago, but worse." Kurt said with a chuckle, leaning his head on Blaine's shoulder. "Who knows, maybe then I'll propose to you for real some day."

They looked at each other once again and were soon lost in a kiss that would put Nickolas Sparks' characters to shame.

* * *

Everything in the world was right again. This couple had each other, through thick and thin, forever. The love they had for each other was immeasurable. With just one glimpse, you could tell they were so into each other that you had to stop and 'aww' to yourself. And although they had strong friends, supportive and accepting people didn't always surround them. Despite the fact that it was unfair that a couple that loved each other with every little part of their beings couldn't be at least respected, treated and given the same rights as any other straight couple, they were still grateful for the people in their lives and the love they had.

You're probably wondering 'Well did they ever get married? Have kids? Leave town for a new life in some big city?'. Yes, Kurt proposed like he said and it was just beautiful. The president granted marriage rights for everyone that would remain this new way forever. Kurt proposed with a beautiful ring that had a large, cursive _K_. They both ended up crying in each others arms for about four hours after because it was finally coming together for everyone, not just for them-well, they cried for themselves too because they were getting married, they finally could, but they cried for all of the other gay and lesbian couples, like Quinn and Rachel and Sam and Artie that could now get married.

Artie proposed in the cutest of ways simply by buying one of Sam's favorite cupcakes from Quinn's-Oreo Cream Deluxe-and placing a ring in the frosting and saying "Since I'm already sort of kneeling, will you marry me, Samuel Flynn Evens?"

Kurt and Blaine waited a while to have their two kids, a girl, Dove Marie and a boy, Emery Porter, through surrogating, and have a dag named Clover. They remained in Ohio because they couldn't leave their church and remained a family.

* * *

As Kurt and Blaine stayed in the back of Sam's truck, cuddling and kissing like there was no tomorrow, even though there was, Blaine started softly singing a song that represented their relationship perfectly. They listened to the song the whole way home that night.

_He was giving the world so much that he couldn't see. And he needed someone to show him who he could be. And he tried to survive, wearing his heart on his sleeve but I needed you to believe. You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide. La daa da daa daaa _

_He was scared of it all, watching from far away. He was given a role, never knew just when to play. And he tried to survive living his life on his own. Always afraid of the throne but you've given me strength to find home. You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide. La daa da daa daaa_

_He was scared, unprepared. Lost in the dark. Falling Apart, I can't survive, Without you by my side. We're gonna be alright. This is what happens when two worlds collide. You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You show me what I couldn't find, when two different worlds collide. La daa da daa da. __You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine. You showed me what I couldn't find, When two different worlds collide. When two different worlds collide._

"When two different worlds collide." Kurt sang, lips ghosting over Blaine's, just centimeters away. "You mean the world to me Blaine, never forget that, please."

"I won't. As long as I can call you mine, forever." Blaine leaned and captured Kurt in the sweetest kiss they had experienced yet, because there would always be more. They were going to last, that much they knew.

_The End_

* * *

**_Songs in this chapter - What Faith Can Do-Kutless and Two Worlds Collide-Demi Lovato_**

**_I'm so sorry for the long wait, I hope it was at least somewhat worth it. Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, ect. I appreciate every single one of you. Thank you for supporting this story and others of mine. _**

**_Because Quinn's Ice Cream and Sweets actually exists, here's a link to a review about the store and there's a picture of the wall bench-where Blaine comforted Kurt, kissed him on the cheek, fangirl, fangirl, fangirl! _**

**_ blog/13523180/quinns-ice-cream_**

**_Thank you again for reading and joining us on Kurt and Blaine's journey. Til next time!_**


End file.
